The Perfect Life
by pink fluff
Summary: ugh another morning. he stretches his arms expecting to see the ugliness that is Pansy lying next to him. instead he finds a mass of curly brown hair. oh crap. DMHG ...a story wit sum light time traveling
1. chinese restaurant

Disclaimer: I own nothing cept for the plot which is a combination of Freaky Friday, 13 going on 30, and Family man :P... and some characters are my own, well not really considering i based them on real ppl i kno  
btw we all kno this but i'll say it neway: J.K. owns the HP characters.

A/N: btw i'm gonna be starting most (if not all) chapters with some song lyrics just to bring about the atmosphere i'm going for. but the lyrics are really more of a reflection of Draco's feelings for tht particular chappie. besides, the songs i pick are awesome!

_**All I can say is that my life is pretty plain  
I like watchin' the puddles gather rain  
And all I can do is just pour some tea for two  
and speak my point of view  
But it's not sane, It's not sane**_

_**I just want some one to say to me  
I'll always be there when you wake  
Ya know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today  
So stay with me and I'll have it made**_

_**And I don't understand why I sleep all day  
And I start to complain that there's no rain  
And all I can do is read a book to stay awake  
And it rips my life away, but it's a great escape  
escape...escape...escape...**_

_**All I can say is that my life is pretty plain  
ya don't like my point of view  
ya think I'm insane  
Its not sane...it's not sane.**_

_**"No Rain" –Blind Melon**_

The Perfect Life

Chapter 1 – Chinese Restaurant

17-year old Draco Malfoy looked at his reflection and smiled, as he smoothed down his soft perfect hair flowing past his eyes. He was taking Pansy out to a new Chinese restaurant that just opened in Hogsmeade. It was run by Cho's second cousin, which should no doubt be interesting.

Draco's life was perfect. And it was only going to get better. He was the son of a powerful, very influential deatheater, the heir to millions, the most popular bachelor in Hogwarts, and not to mention his stunning good looks and charismatic charm. To top it all off, he was in his final year and made Head Boy. The only downside to that was Hermione made Head Girl with him but that didn't matter. It worked out in his favor seeing as now he could annoy her every minute of the day.

His father also preplanned the future for him of course. He would follow in his old man's footsteps and become just as powerful high Minister. All this Draco didn't mind. As long as there was the money to inherit and a different girl to sleep with every night, he could care less what his father wanted from him. As far as Draco was concerned, he's living the good life.

Him and Pansy arrived at the restaurant and sat down.

"This place looks odd," he commented, his eyes scanning the red-painted walls, paper lanterns, and black Chinese symbols strewn about.

Pansy stared at him seriously. "Drakie, Millicent told me the most awful thing yesterday."

He looked away uninterested. "What makes you think I care what that cow says?" he replied crudely.

She continued, as if he hadn't said anything. "She said she saw you snogging Lita the other night."

"So?"

"So, she must be lying coz I know you'd never cheat on me Drakie," she cooed to him, leaning closer to his face.

"Don't," he rudely remarked, distancing himself from her advancing lips. "You should be so lucky to be getting a second date with me Parkinson. And what did I tell you about calling me by that god-awful name."

She lowered her head apologetically as his restless eyes continued to search the room.

Then he saw them. Ron and Hermione were also there sitting several tables away. Draco's eyes shone mischievously.

Pansy noticed the look on his face. "What are you staring at?" She followed his gaze to the Gryffindor two as her pug face twisted into a smile.

"Let's have some fun," he whispered to her. Before long, he had gotten up and strolled over to their table before even waiting for her to stand up.

"What's this? Granger and Weasel out on a date together?" Ron and Hermione froze in their seat as they slowly lifted their eyes and met Draco's.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Ron said, rising from his chair.

He smirked at him with amusement. "It's a restaurant. Take a guess."

Ron's face grew red, from anger or embarrassment, it wasn't all too clear. "Shove off, Ferret," he drawled through gritted teeth.

"Now, now Weaselbee. That's no way to talk to your superiors."

Hermione stood up, calmly closing her hand around Ron's clenched fist. "Ron, please. Sit down," she pleaded to him.

"Listen to the Mudblood," Draco said mockingly with Pansy giggling at his side.

Hermione didn't say anything else but instead quietly sat back down, keeping her eyes down at the tablecloth.

"Leave her alone Malfoy. She didn't say anything to you," Ron retorted, his anger boiling up again.

"Ooh. Temper, temper." Draco approached him smugly, brushing invisible lint off Ron's shoulder. As Ron roughly swatted his hand away, Draco lifted a brow. "Oh. Not very friendly."

Suddenly his eyes snapped in Hermione's direction, slowly stepping forward and ran the back of his fingers down her soft cheek. She turned her head away as pink hues began to show through her pale skin.

Ron viciously grabbed his wrist. "Don't you EVER touch her again." The fire of a thousand suns burned in his eyes, dangerously cutting through the blonde Slytherin.

This new aggravation in the redhead only made Draco smile to himself. He loved seeing the Weasel squirm. He pulled his wrist back.

"Who knew the Mudblood had such soft skin?" he said shooting at her a look of lust. She shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

Ron stepped towards him and gnarled, his facial features twisted in pure hate.

"Ron, don't," Hermione said again, afraid he might do something he would regret.

Draco turned on his heel, smirking. "Come on Pansy. I'm hungry." After they'd left and reached their own table, Ron sat back down.

"You should've let me hit him 'Mione," he spat coldly over his shoulder in the direction Draco had left.

She looked up and over at the two slytherins' table. "You could've gotten into trouble if you had. He is the Head Boy remember?"

"I don't care! He deserves it after the way he was looking at you. How dare he even lay a paw on your cheek!"

Ron kept rambling on but Hermione barely heard a word as she continued staring at the not-so-charming blonde Prince. He may be a spiteful little cockroach but did he ever have the smoothest touch. She could swear she felt chills run up her spine when he touched her.

'_Wait a minute. What am I saying?'_

"…he's a snake in the shrubbery. That's all he is…" Ron went on.

'_I'm on a date with Ron for Merlin's sake. Malfoy's just an immature little git who just happens to be living in the same Head's dorm with me.'_ After that disturbing side-thought in her head Hermione refused to look up towards Draco's table again, instead focusing on her meal.

The rest of the evening was pretty much uneventful. That is, until the fortune cookies came. A Chinese guy by the name of Po Wah came over to hand them their check.

"Hallo, how are you?" he said cheerfully in his very heavy accented English. "Happy Chinese New Year! Fortune cookie?" He offered them two bent-shell shaped cookies on a small black tray.

"What the bloody hell is a 'fortune cookie'?" Draco asked snatching up the small dessert in his hand and examining it.

"Ah. A old Chinese tradition. Cookie lead you to great fortune. A wise man follow." Po Wah nodded fervently, his small squinting eyes in a smile.

Draco only lifted a brow and shook his head. "Fortune? I don't any bloody fortune. I'm rich," he scoffed. But for pure amusement, he decided to open the cookie anyway and unfolded the little scrap of paper inside.

_**The perfect life is waiting right in front of you.**_

As he read the small blurb scrawled on the paper, Pansy, who was sitting directly in front of him, beamed and batted her eyelashes at him adoringly. It didn't take him long to notice this as he only glared at her with disgust.

"Would you stop it Parkinson. I'm trying to eat here." He roughly shoved her face out of his view and instead revealed Hermione's figure in his sights. He continued staring at her from across the room like there was an unexplainable force telling him to do so.

"Ahh maybe perfect life already in your eyes," Po Wah said suddenly, causing Draco to snap back to his senses. "Is said in legend Chinese new year bring fortune to life."

Pansy, thinking the waiter must be talking about her, ran her cold fingers along Draco's arm. Fiercely, he pulled it back.

"I'm sure he wasn't talking about you," he commented coldly. Then, for reasons he couldn't understand, Draco began to feel aggravated. "This place is boring the hell out of me," he said, standing up. "Pansy, pay the bill and let's go." Before he turned around to head for the exit, he stole one last glance at Granger and was surprised to see her looking back. He quickly averted his eyes away, suddenly feeling nervous.

'_What in Merlin's name was **that** about? She's only a filthy mudblood.'_

Once Draco and Pansy had gotten back to the dungeons, it was pretty late.

"The chinese and their bloody fortunes," he was saying, "it's all rubbish." He walked back with her to the Slytherin common room. As he turned to leave, Pansy grabbed hold of his arm. He shot her a look of annoyance. "What do you want now?"

She shrugged innocently. "Why not stay for the night?" He sighed in displeasure. He had to admit, the only reason he was putting up with her at all was for the sole purpose of shagging her. But even at most times, she really got on his nerves especially when trying to seduce him.

"Yea, fine," Draco finally answered, following her into the Slytherin common room.

The next morning…

He woke up to the sweet smell of fresh strawberries.

'_Mmm,'_ he thought to himself as he breathed in that heavenly scent he could almost taste it on his tongue. Draco began to stir in his bed, stretching out his arms and legs until he realized a body so closely snuggled against his.

'_Ugh! I almost forgot I'm still with pug-faced Parkinson.'_

He tried to brush away her hair tickling his face when a thought dawned upon him.

'_Hang on. Pansy has never smelled remotely that pleasant.'_

His eyes flew open and were now staring down a head covered in brown curls spilled before a white pillow. _'That's definitely not Pansy.'_ He felt her leg lazily stretched across his thigh and his arm coiled around her waist.

'_Did I…get drunk last night and picked up some other girl?'_ He pondered this reasoning for a moment. That reasoning was certainly a possibility.

Draco shrugged. Whoever this was, he'd be rid of her before class even began. He uncoiled his arm and brushed aside the curls on her cheek. _'Hm, such a familiar touch.'_ Maybe seeing her face could jog his memory. But in truth, he could care less who she was. Whoever it was, she had to be a lot prettier than Pansy and without doubt smelled yummier too.

As he gazed at her with curiosity, Draco got a queasy feeling in his stomach.

'_She looks familiar…'_

Suddenly he grew pale; realizing the woman lying beside him was Hermione Granger.


	2. morning after

**_Woke up hung like a ton of bricks  
Don't know where the hell I am!  
Who's this naked next to me  
What did I do!  
Can't work or go to school today  
Can't remember if I do that anyways.  
Got some money  
Got no clue, the world's a mess! _**

I hate my life!

Lot's of sex  
Little love stimulation, no satisfaction.  
Life is hard  
Life is stress  
Life is such a pain in the ass

I hate my life!

**_Complain! Complain! Life sucks anyway!  
It it's all so hard let them take it all away.  
Why the competition?  
Why stress to death?  
Be happy with what you have!  
Most have so much less  
I hope some day we realize how good it really is.  
_**

"_**I Hate my Life" –Youth Brigade  
**_

The Perfect Life

Chapter 2 – Morning After

He quickly squirmed away from her, much so he fell off the bed.

"Granger! What in bloody hell are you doing in…in…" His voice trailed off as his eyes skimmed through the brightly lit unfamiliar room. The walls were cream in color, the trims were white, and tanned curtains hung from the windows.

"This isn't the Slytherin dormitory," he muttered under his breath. "This isn't even Hogwarts. Where the hell am I?"

From his position on the floor he felt a breeze. As he looked down he was surprised he hadn't noticed before that he was naked, save for a pair of red boxers he had on. Quickly tugging on the sheets in an attempt to cover himself up, the woman on the bed began to stir.

"Mm…five more minutes," she grumbled sleepily, rolling over under the covers.

Draco flinched, slightly startled by the sound of her voice. As he retrieved his hand something on his finger caught his eye—something glistening in the sunlight. He examined his left hand, at the golden band wrapped around his ring finger.

"What the…" His eyes squinted upon it, dumbfounded by its existence. "What did I do last night!" Draco tried to recall all the events of his previous evening. As he did so, he ran a hand through his flaxen hair. His hand stopped midway as he paled considerably and grabbed at his head with both hands.

"My hair!" he screeched mortified. His hair was a lot shorter now, not even long enough to feel it brushing against his forehead.

The woman on the bed sat up in alarm at the sound of Draco's sudden outburst. She leaned over the edge of the bed to see him sitting on the floor frantically tugging at his hairs in a desperate attempt to make them longer.

"Draco what is it? What's wrong?" She looked at him with familiar warm brown eyes while a hysterical Draco stared back wide-eyed.

The woman had shoulder-length tresses, her brown curls shimmering with golden highlights. Her skin looked milky smooth, her full lips were tempting and her form was exquisite. She had a petite frame but still had curves in the right places. Draco had thought it was Hermione, and though she did resemble her, now he wasn't so sure.

"My…my hair!" he squeaked so high he reached a new octave, almost on the verge of tears.

Slowly raising a brow at him, she shook herself awake and yawned. "I'm gonna go wash up," she said before scooting off the bed and heading through a door on her left which lead to a bathroom.

Draco stared after her still as a statue. "Alright Draco. No need to panic," he told himself standing up still clutching the bed sheets around his waist. "Just coz you wake up next to a strange woman in an unfamiliar room, a wedding ring on your finger, and a new haircut. You've been in worse predicaments."

Finally heaving in a deep breath, he turned around and saw something that made his jaw drop. There, by the head of the bed, hung a very large wedding photo of the brown-haired woman herself. She wore a plain white, yet flattering wedding gown. But this woman's captivating beauty was not the reason Draco had stopped breathing altogether. It was because the groom on her right grinning stupidly at her was none other than himself…or at least a version of him several years older.

"No," he said to the empty room as if opposing someone. "This can't be right. I'm only 17! I can't be married, and especially not that mudblood." He examined the photo more closely and just as he feared, somewhere in the background stood Harry and Ron, oblivious to the fact that they're even included in the picture.

"Oh Merlin! It is her," he said slowly backing away. His back hit the wall, and turning around facing a mirror, he gasped at who was staring back.

It was a muscular Draco, not that he wasn't fit before but even more so now. A sly grin began to form on the corners of his mouth.

"Well, well. Would you look at that." He flexed his arms and complacently smirked at the sight. "Oh, hello Mr. Muscles. Aren't we looking devilishly handsome this morning."

Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat. Draco quickly dropped his arms to his side and looked at the woman who just exited the bathroom. "What were you doing?" she asked, a playful smile dancing on her lips. Clearly, she had witnessed his embarrassing display in front of the mirror.

"Uh—I was just—nothing," he stammered.

She smirked at him, one that chillingly resembled his. "Well, Mr. Muscles, when you're done doing nothing why don't you come meet me down for breakfast," she said, walking up so close to him he could almost feel her warm breath on his bare skin. Now having a closer look at her face, he was almost 100percent certain that this was the know-it-all mudblood he'd loathed for years.

He gulped. "Granger?" He already knew the answer to that but there was still a small piece of hope that maybe this could just be a body double.

"That's Mrs. Malfoy to you," she replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Draco was too stunned to react. _'It-it's true! I'm married to that…that…bushy-haired Gryffindor. How did this happen? How!'_ he thought to himself as his palms began to sweat, his legs still too stricken to move. After his worst fears had been confirmed how else was he supposed to react?

As she was about to leave, she turned to face him again just as she reached the door. "You might wanna throw something on first before coming downstairs," she said hiding a smile. Then she disappeared down the hallway. Draco looked down at his exposed boxers and the fallen sheets by his feet. He grabbed a pair of pants by the foot of the bed and pulled them on.

_'Something strange is going on here and I'm gonna find out what it is.'_

He left through the same door she had gone through and precariously walked down the hall. He still had no idea where he was but jumped to the conclusion that this was a house, much smaller to what he was used to but then again everything around him since he woke up has been anything **but** familiar. All along the walls he noticed dozens among dozens of framed photos strewn about. It almost reminded him of the many pictures hanging on the walls of Hogwarts. Except these ones were a lot smaller in size and were immobile.

_'Hang on. They're not moving. Why aren't they moving?'_

Leaning closer, he inspected them. He roughly tapped on its surface and waited. Nothing. No shouting, no insults, nothing. Puzzled, he stared at the people within the frame. And sure enough, there was him and Hermione. But what occupied most of the wall were faces of children. Children who resembled people he's seen all his life but never met. His mind began at work to put places and names with these children smiling merrily at the camera when light, tiny footsteps broke his concentration, which was shortly followed by squeals of laughter.

Draco whirled around to see no one but then caught a glimpse of a dark mop of hair by his feet. A little boy no more than 3 years old ran past him to the edge of the stairs.

"Hey!" The boy turned around looking at Draco with innocent eyes. Draco said the first thing that came to mind. "Where's your parents?" The boy laughed again and hurried down the steps. Draco glanced around him wildly as if expecting his father or mother to chase after him. After finally deciding no one was gonna show up, he trailed after the boy. "No, wait!" By the time he got to the top of the stairs, he saw the child had already safely made it to the bottom and scurried away.

He slowly came down as well, following loud voices and what sounds like sizzling in the supposed kitchen. Draco swung the door open to be wafted by the aroma of bacon and eggs surrounding him. Inside, he saw Hermione by a table feeding a light brown-haired baby on her lap. A girl with shimmery-almost white-blonde hair sat at the bar drinking a glass of milk, and cereal sitting in front of her. The boy, with dark hair was carelessly climbing onto a stool next to the little girl.

"Jonathan be careful," Hermione cautioned to the young boy. "Sean, could you please help him?"

A tall young man, almost reaching 6'2 and about 17 or 18, turned away from attending to the stovetop to pick up the little boy and settled him in his seat. "Here ya are, Jon-Jon," he said, placing a large glass of milk in front of him. Jon-Jon lifted it to his lips and gurgled. He laughed as well as the blonde girl.

"What did I tell you about playing with your food?" Hermione scolded. Jon-Jon lowered his head but was still giggling to himself. Just as Sean was turning back to the bacon and eggs, he caught sight of the topless Draco staring blankly at them by the door.

"Mornin' Mr. M," Sean greeted him. Draco, though stunned, attempted a forced smile. The children looked up too.

"Hi Daddy," they chorused together. Draco nervously glanced over his shoulder to see no one standing behind him.

_'Are they talking to me?'_

Mentally shrugging it off, he sat himself down on the nearest chair as Sean dropped a plate of scrambled eggs with green pepper and onions with several strips of bacon on the side.

"Uh—thanks…Sean is it?" Draco fumbled out. Sean looked up, obviously surprised, but didn't say anything, only nodded. Draco stared down his plate and frowned. "Wait, how did you know how I liked my eggs?"

Sean stared at him as if the answer to that was pretty clear. "That's how you always ask for them," he replied plainly, then turning back to cooking the rest of the food. Draco was at a lost and a little dazed quite frankly, but was he ever starving. He picked up his fork and took a bite. Whatever supernatural situation he was dealing with would have to wait until later. First breakfast.

"Well I should get ready for work," Hermione said standing up, setting the baby down on the ground. The baby (whom was a boy) began to wobble about, rather than walk, on his two hind chubby little legs: typical of a 10-month old baby.

'_Okay what should I do… I should find father. He'll know what to do. Wait, what if this is just some sort of sick joke by Potter and friends. Trying to make a fool out of a Malfoy! If it is…they will pay severely. Ha! But it's not even like them to hire these midgets and pretend that I'm their father… No, it **has** to be a joke. How else would you explain everyth-'_

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the backdoor sliding open and in stepped the last person he wanted to see: Harry Potter.

"G'morning Malfoys!" he greeted the entire kitchen cheerfully. Draco suddenly spat out his coffee in surprise. He never thought he'd live to see the day the Great Harry Potter would be saying that with a smile on his face. _Hang on; did he just say "Malfoys"?_

"and Sean," Harry added, grinning at the teenager over by the sink.

"Uncle Harry!" the children chimed excitedly. Harry walked over to the bar where they sat, separating the kitchen from the dining room.

"Hey Rina, Jon-Jon," he said to them, ruffling the little boy's hair. "Where's Andy?"

Potter looked much the same as he ever did, only older now (since he is) and his rugged appearance much more intimidating and masculine, though Draco would never admit it. But really, how could anyone mistake the Boy-Who-Lived for anyone else? _What other idiotic moron would have that same blasted scar, own the same damn glasses, and sport that ruddy hair of his for nearly two decades? Honestly, does the man even own a comb?'_ Draco thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt tugging on his leg. He looked down to see a baby wrapped around his left ankle. He tried to gently shake him off but the baby had a pretty strong hold. Hermione then re-entered the kitchen dressed in business-like attire.

"Carina, honey, would you please clean your room-" she stopped mid-sentence when she spotted Harry standing in the middle of her kitchen. "Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you had practices weekday mornings."

"I do but Davies got food poisoning last night. But he should be fine in a day or two-thanks Sean," Harry averted his eyes to the teenager then picked up the glass of orange juice which was just handed to him.

"Off, get off," Draco whispered to the toddler, still clinging onto his ankle. He shook his leg again but it only made the baby smile back, exposing his two front and only teeth while strings of saliva dribbled down his chin and onto Draco's pant leg. "Oh gross." Draco made a face.

"Ooh there he is!" Hermione bent down and scooped up the baby in her arms. "There's our little Andreus…always clinging to daddy." She gave Draco a cheeky smile and he returned it with a look of confusion. Harry chuckled.

"You hate your kid so much you just had to go give him a name like 'Andreus'," he joked. Hermione punched him on the arm. "Ow! I need this arm for quidditch."

"Well mommy has to go before she's late for work." She set baby Andy down in his play pen and kissed Rina and Jon-Jon goodbye.

"Bye Mommy."

When Hermione reached Draco she looked at him expectantly. "Bye Draco."

He just sat still by the bar, barely moving a muscle. "Yea…erm-okay," he responded not bothering to turn around. Hermione frowned and was about to say something but decided against it and left. Harry, who had been watching, eyed him carefully.

"Hey Sean, do you mind taking the kids upstairs so they can brush their teeth?" Harry asked, insinuating he wanted to talk to Draco alone.

"Sure. C'mon guys." With that, Sean took up one kid under each arm and marched up the steps.

"So-" Harry turned back to face Draco but he had already gotten up and pinned Harry to the nearest wall.

"Alright Potter. Start talking."

Harry stared at him bewildered. "Huh?"

"Where am I and what have you done to me!"

"Draco, what do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean. Look at me! Look at my hair!" Draco was now shaking him by the collar.

"Um…it's nice?" Harry answered uncertainly, shrugging.

"Oh very funny Potter. I bet it wouldn't be so hilarious if I hexed you." He reached in his pocket to grab his wand but realized he had no pockets. _'Damn!'_

Harry continued staring at Draco as if he had grown a hippogriff head on his shoulders. "Are you hungover?"

Draco was silent for a moment. "I don't know, maybe…Hey! Don't change the subject Scarhead. Where.Am.I!" His fury had pushed his vocal chords into a shout.

Harry raised his hands in a defeated gesture. "Calm yourself Draco! You're at home."

The blonde scoffed. "How daft do you think I am? The manor looks nothing like-"

"Manor?" Harry intervened, confusion in his eyes. "You haven't set foot in the Malfoy Manor for years."

Draco's hardened face softened to apprehension. "What..?" he said quietly.

"You haven't lived there since you fell in love with 'Mione and moved in together after graduation." Draco released Harry from his grasp, his hands reddened from the pooled up blood of the pressure.

'_This is impossible. Me, Draco Malfoy, a pureblood, falling in love with Granger? No, he's lying. He has to be.'_

"Gr-graduation?" Draco stuttered out, allowing himself to fall back into a chair.

Harry took this opportunity to straighten out his ruffled collars. "Yea, our graduation from Hogwarts, remember? It was only 8 years ago."

Draco's eyes shot up. "8 years ago?" _That explains why… Hang on. But that would mean I'm in the future._

Harry nodded slowly, approaching him with caution. "Draco, what's the matter with you? You're looking paler than usual."

"No I'm fine," he snapped, and without warning rose out of his seat again, causing Harry to jump back. "And stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me Draco! You always call me Malfoy, or Ferret, or even git!"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Right… why don't I take you to work now? I'll even fix up your hangover for you." He practically shoved Draco into the fireplace and tossed him a jacket. Draco opened his mouth in protest but the raven-haired Boy-Wonder had already thrown floo powder into the fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic Sports Centre office!"

In a blaze of green flame, the furniture of the living room had all but disappeared. Draco coughed and choked on the green dust floating around him, as he had forgotten to close his mouth in the middle of his protest. He opened his eyes again and stepped out of the fireplace into a completely new setting. To be frank, it was an ordinary office: shelves stacked with books, framed covers of Quidditch Weekly hanging on the walls, and all sorts of all-star memorabilia found everywhere. He was about to look through the drawers of the desk when someone burst into the room in frantic.

It was a medium height woman, with glasses, who looked fresh out of school. Her dull brown hair was up in a messy ponytail and she carried folders of paper in her arms. "Mr. Malfoy! Thank Merlin you're here." She rushed to his side and tugged on his arm. Then finally realizing she was touching the bare skin of his forearms, she pulled her hands back and blushed furiously.

"I-I'm Kaitlyn. The boss's new secretary," she said, avoiding his eyes from embarrassment, cheeks turning pink. "He's been asking for you all morning."

Noticing she was quietly staring at his bare chest from the corners of her eye, he shoved his arms into the jacket, pulling it on. He allowed her to lead him down the corridor where his "boss's" office was. They stopped in front of a door with a sign that read, "Manager of Game Operations".

"Sir," Kaitlyn said opening the door. "Mr. Malfoy's here."

"It's about time," came a voice from behind the large plush chair. "Thanks Kaitlyn. That'll be all."

She turned to leave when Draco suddenly grabbed her arm. "Do you know what I do?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

"Pardon me?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "My job. What's my position?"

She looked worried, as if she'd been asked a trick question. "Um…y-you're Head of Public Relations. For the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

A smirk crept onto his lips, as if some diabolical plan was forming in the depths of his mind. "I need you to do something. I need you to find Blaise Zabini, understand?"

Kaitlyn nodded feverously as if she had no choice then swiftly left the room.

"Malfoy, I thought you'd never make it in this morning," the voice from the chair said again. "Lemme guess… the kids begging you to stay home with them today?"

Draco recognized that voice. Actually he recognized that voice in the form of a drawl. It almost sounded unnatural without the customary insult as its companion. Then he saw it. The back of a head covered in… is that red hair? Nah, it can't possibly. His eyes shifted to the desktop where a nameplate rested. One which contained the words, much to Draco's horror, "Manager, Ronald Weasley".

'_Weasel? I work for that no good weasel! Perfect…this is just bloody perfect!'_ he screamed in his head sarcastically. _'No, having Potter in my life permanently wasn't enough but why not throw in Granger as my wife and this doofus as my boss as well!'_

Draco felt a sudden urge to break some legs.

Ron spun around on his chair to face the fuming blonde. "Malfoy I'm gonna need you to start preparations for the big tournament in two weeks." He went on talking about the rest of the details which needed to be taken care of but Draco had tuned him out. All he could think about was how much joy it would bring him to curse this redhead into oblivion. "Did you get that Malfoy?"

Draco just nodded nonchalantly. "Sure," he responded trying hard not to grit his teeth. He was on his way to exit the office when Ron opened his mouth again.

"Hey, next time you come in for work, where a shirt. Oh and don't forget. The twins' birthday party starts at 7 tonight. I bet Hermione forgot, didn't she?" Draco pretended not to hear and just left without saying anything.

He was walking back down the corridor the way he came when he noticed his name on one of the doors. He entered it and assumed it must be his office. It was a lot smaller than Weasley's office, which bothered him. He picked up a moving picture ofhim wearing a pointed paper hat with Hermione and a small toddler at a child's birthday party.Apparently the Draco in the picture looked like he was having the time of his life.

"What the hell are you smililng at?" he said icily to the picture.No more than several minutes passed when Kaitlyn pushed open his door, allowing herself in.

"Don't you ever knock," he snapped at her. She anxiously bit her lip, preparing an apology.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Never mind," he interrupted with utter bitterness; a tone that could even make Lucius proud.

"I—uh—found your friend… Mr. Zabini," she stuttered. "He's—uh—living uptown. But the house elves say you could find him most likely at this address." She handed him a small piece of parchment.


	3. old faces,new friends

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or his friends so back off.

another day, another chapter**_

* * *

_**

**_I woke up from my sleep to the sound of that voice  
From the words that I heard I had no choice  
They told me I had to turn around  
My assurance slowly faded down  
And I wonder_**

**_Will I ever make it home_****_  
_****_Will I ever leave the ground_****_  
_****_Leave this place so far behind_**

**_The plans that I had were quickly destroyed_****_  
_****_The problem was one I couldn't avoid_****_  
_****_They welcomed me to stay overnight_****_  
_****_I'm too tired to complain so I just might_****_  
_****_And I wonder_**

**_Will I ever make it home_****_  
_****_To the place I recognize_****_  
_****_Far from here and where I've been_****_  
_****_And all the places that I've been shown_****_  
_****_Will I ever make it home_****_  
_****_Can they keep me here for good_****_  
_****_Where I hardly know a soul_****_  
_****_And my fear keeps going on_**

**"_Will I Ever Make it Home" –Hill Ingram_**

The Perfect Life

Chapter 3 – Old faces, new friends

Draco walked up the street and stopped in front of an elegant mansion. Hesitantly, he glanced at the piece of parchment Kaitlyn handed him earlier.

75 Owl's Drive Parkway.

'_This must be it.'_

Blaise had been Draco's best friend all throughout his years of Hogwarts. He was the one Draco would share stories with of all the girls he's scored with, and also his partner in making all the Gryffindors' lives miserable. So normally, it would only seem natural that Blaise be the first person Draco would go to for assistance, especially in a situation as unique as his. After all they've been through together, why wouldn't he help?

Draco groaned inwardly before knocking on the heavy wooden door painted in a blinding hot pink color. As he waited for someone to answer, he surveyed the front yard and the mansion in front of him. It was elegant, indeed, but only to a certain degree. The lawn ornaments, the sky-blue window shutters, and the fuchsia and neon-green baseboards were simply atrocious. _'What in hell was Zabini thinking when he bought this place?'_

The door then opened and he was greeted with a house elf.

"I'm looking for Blaise Zabini," Draco said with a sense of authority and demand in his voice; just enough to make the poor elf shake in his tattered rags.

"I's sorry sir," the elf replied, cowering slightly. "But master has left for remainders of the day." Draco stared at the elf, obviously frustrated by this news.

"Hati!" a shrill voice shrieked from inside. "Where is my tea, you no good, imbecile of an elf!" A tall slim woman appeared at the door, her thin wispy brown hair barely passing chin length. Her face seemed pug and disproportional to the rest of her body. She stood with superiority in her green silk robes; an obvious quality that she's from a rich bloodline. In fact, her body language almost reminded Draco of his own mother and how she always looked down her nose at everyone else. The cold stare she had in her eyes, which were meant for the house elf, now melted away like winter's snow when her sights landed on Draco. She looked like a lioness who just found her prey.

"Why, I had no idea we were having guests over today," she said in her flaky saccharine voice as she endlessly batted her eyelashes at him. "Please, won't you come in?" She kicked the house elf aside as to usher him in.

Draco looked at her with disgust. "Uh—no it's alright. I just needed to see Blaise Zabini."

The woman snorted. "Oh. Well that bloody wanker's not home." Then added quietly to herself, "thank god." He was about to walk away when she gripped his elbow. "What do you want with him?"

"I needed his…help on, uh, something ," he responded, trying to be as discreet as possible.

The woman began to smirk seductively at him. "Perhaps I can help you."

That seductive smirk, as nauseating as it was, looked familiar. Brutally familiar. "I'm sorry, but have we…" Another person with the same exact features entered his memory. "Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?" Never in his life had he hoped it would be her, yet at the same time hoping it wasn't.

She scoffed irefully and held up her hand to reveal her wedding ring. "It's Pansy Zabini now." Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. That was unexpected.

"That's—um—congratulations." What he meant to say though was, 'Thank Merlin it was Blaise and not me'.

Pansy, however, did not catch on to the relief in his voice but instead muttered, "Please! I wish I'd never even agreed to marry that bastard husband of mine. He's probably off shagging his coworker's wife right now." Draco was disappointed Blaise wasn't home but not so much seeing as maybe Pansy could indeed be of some assistance. After all, she **was** the last person he was with the night before. She was practically in the same situation as him.

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

Pansy kept that repulsive smirk of hers on her lips. "Draco Malfoy." He nodded slowly. "How could I **not** recognize you? You look just like Lucius did, you know."

Draco felt bothered. As powerful and as influential Lucius was, he hated him. Lucius was a terrible father, simple as that. Draco subconsciously lifted a hand to his now short hair. _'So that's why I had my hair cut.'_ Her words then rung in his ears. _Did?_

"You mean 'does'."

She shook her head blatantly. "No I meant 'did'. As in he did but not anymore since he's dead."

Unable to control himself, Draco's eyes widened and he gasped. "Dead? When, how…?"

"Hm…a while ago. Four, maybe five years." She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Geez, Draco. I thought you were the first to know." She paused, drumming her wrinkled fingers over her chin. "If I remember correctly, weren't you there when he was killed?"

Draco was thunderstruck. He had been there during Lucius' death? Of course it didn't ring any bells; he was 8 years behind on everything. _'Oh, marvelous. I suppose this means I can't go running to father for help either. I'll be stuck like this forever!'_

"Right. 'Course I remember. I was there after all," he lied to keep her from probing any further questions. "Say, do you remember anything that happened last night?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. My parents had a dinner party, why?"

Draco frowned in annoyance. "No. I meant when we were in the Slytherin dormitory." When she made no effort of the slightest response, he elaborated. "We slept together." At this, Pansy cocked an eyebrow and grinned playfully.

"Having erotic fantasies about me Drakie? I knew you couldn't resist my charm."

"Oh shut up!" He scratched his head, trying to rack his brain of possible answers as to how he could've traveled, alone, ahead of time. "I mean, the night I was referring to…it was the weekend we went to Hogsmeade. The first weekend after Holiday break…er—back in 7th year." His hollow steel eyes looked up at her urgently, as if forcing her to remember.

"How could I forget? It was the last time we were…" she stopped briefly to lick her thin lips. "intimate." Draco had to turn away just to keep his breakfast down.

"Whatever…do you recall there being a, um, portkey or some other..?" _It had to be a portkey, right? What else could it be?_

She sighed heavily and folded her arms. "Look, all I remember was when I woke up you were gone."

"What?"

"You were gone. You disappeared. And you refused to talk to me since." He shifted uncertainly on the porch, in the middle of an internal battle taking place in his mind. "Hey," Pansy interrupted his thoughts. "Since you're here now, we could…" She stepped closer to him and began running her fingers across his chest down onto his flat stomach. He brushed her hand off and backed away.

"No thanks. I'm—uh—married." Never did he think he would actually get a chance to use that line to get away from Pansy and really mean it. He silently laughed to himself in his head.

"Oh that's right. The new virtuous Draco wouldn't dare cheat on his saint mudblood of a wife," she replied coolly, pretending to act unaffected by his refusal. "Humph! Your loss." With a flip of her hair, she retreated back to the house and slammed the door behind her.

'_Great. Now what?'_ Draco apparated to Diagon alley and found himself wandering down its streets wandless and shirtless. Though it was slightly windy, he felt barer without his wand. _'I don't even know where I bloody live.'_ Diagon alley was as much the same as it ever was the last time he saw it. He noticed people smiling at him as if he was supposed to know them. In an attempt not to draw attention upon himself, he just formally nodded in their direction and continued on his way.

"Ai, Draco!" He turned around at the sound of his name being called and groaned irritably upon seeing Potter bouncing towards him._ 'Why me?'_ "Hey what're you still doing here? The party's starting in half an hour."

"Party?"

"Yea. For Ron's twins, Jeanette and Jemma. I'm just buying their present. C'mon." Harry pulled Draco along with him, much to his displeasure, but followed anyhow. "Uh…we'll get you a shirt too." After Harry had purchased the gifts and Draco had a shirt, Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and together they apparated to the Burrow.

"Harry! Draco! Nice to see you again dears," Mrs. Weasley greeted them by the front door and welcomed them inside. Draco was reluctant to move further into this hideous house and just stayed put, staring at Mrs. Weasley strangely. "Well, come now Draco. Get inside." She didn't even give him a chance to react as she hurriedly pulled him into the living room.

Draco was appalled to see it filled with 2 dozen or more children running around everywhere like caged animals recently released from the zoo. Though he wasn't all too surprised to find a large majority of them being redheads. _'Damn, these Weasleys multiply like rabbits.'_ Most of them had small toy brooms and were pretending to be flying. Three identical boys were throwing about what seemed to be a quaffle, out of a smaller boy's reach. Twin girls were holding plastic beater bats, using it to strike a slightly older boy in the head, screaming for his dear life. The scene was chaotic.

"Sometimes feels like Ron's got more than 7 kids, don't it," Harry said shaking his head while he wore that stupid lopsided grin of his. All Draco could do was stand as still as he could, jaw hung open at the little hooligans pounding on each other before him. He couldn't remember a period in his childhood when he behaved this way. A good thing too or Lucius wouldn't have let him see the age of 11.

"Oi! Girls, off of David!" Ron yelled at the twin girls as he entered the room. "Hallo Harry, Malfoy." Ron gave his raven-haired friend a pat on the back and nodded curtly at Draco as he did the same. "There's food in the kitchen if you like." Harry handed his present to Ron and stepped into the kitchen with Draco. As much as he disliked Potter, Draco kept fairly close to him, for protection purposes of course. He felt like these kids could jump him any minute now. If his suspicions were correct and they are Weasleys, surely it's in their genes to hate a Malfoy.

In the kitchen he noticed Hermione already there, holding baby Andy while talking to Ginny, Charlie, and two other women he didn't know.

"Harry! Haven't seen you in a long time," Charlie exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Hey Draco, you remember Charlie, don't you?" Charlie held out his hand and with obligation, the former slytherin shook it. "Oh and his wife Coleen," Hermione said, pointing to the girl with golden hair. "And that's Monica, George's wife," Ginny added, catching Draco staring at the other woman with jet black hair. (A/N: don't worry about the wives, they're not that important)

"Hello," Draco returned the greeting to the entire kitchen formally. As soon as everyone was talking amid themselves again, long enough to be paying no attention to Draco, he slipped out of the kitchen and into the backyard to get some fresh air where more children were playing. _'Good lord, they're everywhere!'_ He was glancing nervously around him when he spotted Sean playing cards with his supposed daughter, Rina. Draco felt more at ease approaching them than he did talking to Potter and "gang" probably because he hated the Gryffindor dream team. Though it did make him a tad bit uncomfortable when they talked to him like they knew him. Draco reached the two and cleared his throat.

"Erm—what are you doing?" he asked, hands in his pockets.

"Me and Rina are playing poker, aren't we?" Sean answered and the little girl nodded, her flowing bleach hair moving with her head.

"What's poker?" he inquired curiously.

"It's a muggle card game," Sean said, keeping his eyes on the cards.

'_Now I know she can't be mine. A Malfoy, liking muggle games?'_

Draco shifted his eyes to Rina. "You **like** poker?" She nodded again eagerly. "Mm-hmm."

Draco frowned. "Why?"

"Because it involves strategy, bluffing,…" she looked up at him with her big eyes. "…and sometimes a little gambling," she finished with a smile. Draco was surprised. She was about…4 or 5 maybe…and she already liked to gamble. _'Still, it doesn't automatically mean she has half my genes…'_

"Besides," she continued, as Sean dealt the deck again. "It beats playing mindless games with uncle Ron's kids." _'Okay…maybe she does.'_ Draco smirked at her statement. _'Come to think of it, she is rather adorable. I wouldn't be surprised if she really is my daughter.'_

"Hey."

Draco turned his head to see George standing beside him. He didn't even hear his footsteps approaching. George gave Sean an odd look. "You're Sean, right? Malfoy's kids' nanny." It seems like all the Weasleys have persisted in calling Draco "Malfoy" even after all the bad blood (no pun intended) had been resolved.

Sean chuckled at his comment. "I suppose that's one way of putting it. I'm their neighbor actually. I just really enjoy being with Mr. M's family which is probably why I'm always at their place." He laughed as Rina slapped her hand down.

"Full house!" she exclaimed excitedly. Draco couldn't help but laugh, hearing Rina's triumphant giggling and looking into her bright eyes having infected him, in a good way.

'_So that's who Sean is…just some kid next door.'_

"Daddy?"

Draco blinked hard and shook away his thoughts, turning full attention to Rina. "Hm?"

"I said, do you wanna play poker with me?" She stared up at him with a hopeful grin.

"Uh—I'd love to but I don't know how."

She giggled uncontrollably. "I'll teach you." Draco took Sean's seat, situating himself in front of the blonde girl. Sean stood beside George and soon, the two flew off into a conversation. "Okay, daddy. First, you…" Draco intended on listening to her instructions but he couldn't help but overhear his name being mentioned in the middle of George and Sean's discussion. His ears then perked up to catch the men's words.

"So even after Mr. and Mrs. M got married and Harry warmed up to him, Ron still didn't want anything to do with him?" Sean was saying.

"Yup. That's Ron for you. Always has been the stubborn one," George replied, taking a sip of his fruit punch.

"So a flush can beat a straight, like this," Rina continued, pointing at the 5 diamond cards. "Ohh. That-that's great," Draco responded, keeping a sideway glance in George's direction.

"Malfoy's changed a lot since his 7th year." George chuckled quietly. "I think Ron was just jealous though, with Hermione being his ex and all."

"So if he despised him so much, why did he hire Mr. M to work for him?" Sean asked. Draco was practically on edge trying to listen in on his reply while at the same time pretending to be concentrating on the game. _'That's what I'd like to know.'_

"Well," George began. "That's because Malfoy sa-"

"Sean, there you are." _'Dammit! Interrupted by Granger.'_ "It's getting late and Andy's fallen asleep. We should head home." She turned and saw Rina and Draco. "C'mon honey," she said taking hold of Rina's hand. "Sean, could you please get Jon-Jon?"

"Sure Mrs. M."

Finally they arrived home and Sean had gone back to his own house. Draco was too wrapped up in his own thoughts, exhausted from everything that had happened that day. He was running out of ideas of ways to get back to his normal life, away from this alternate universe or wherever it was. _'I've got to get out of this hellhole before I go mad. It's going to be such a drag putting up with these people._' He walked back up to the same bedroom he woke up in that morning and looked through his closet. _'These are definitely my things.'_ Finding his wand by the nightstand, he picked it up and twirled it between his fingers. When he turned around he saw Hermione already crawling in bed ahead of him.

"What're you doing?" he demanded, forgetting they're supposed to be married.

She glanced around innocently. "Going to bed?" she suggested sarcastically.

Draco began to shift his weight. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to be sharing a bed tonight." _'Or ever,'_ he thought to himself. Draco was not about to catch himself rubbing thighs with a mudblood, no matter how much prettier she is now; she still has dirty blood. "I-I just don't feel like sharing the bed with someone that's all." Hermione gave him a questioning look. "So if you'll just sleep on the couch…" Her mouth dropped open.

"Hey if you don't wanna sleep beside me tonight, that's fine. But I am not sleeping on the couch. You wanna sleep alone, then you take the couch." She tossed him a pillow from her head. Draco gaped at her in shock.

'_How dare she! Me, a Malfoy, sleeping on the couch? It's unheard of.'_ Suddenly the sound of a baby crying filled the empty hallway.

Hermione sighed. "That must be Andy." She slid off the bed and headed towards the baby's room. Draco was about to slip under the covers when the creaking of the floorboards made him turn around. By the doorway stood Jon-Jon clinging onto a teddy bear.

"Daddy?" he called out softly. It was still hard to process that these kids were referring to him as their father. "Yea?" he answered unsurely. "There's a monster in my room," he said timidly. "Um, hang on. Lemme get your mother." "No!" the toddler wailed. "I want you."

Hesitantly, Draco followed him to his dark room, holding his wand out in front of him. "Okay, where's this monster?" Jon-Jon pointed a shaking finger in the small corner of the room. "Lumos harem." A small light shone from the tip of Draco's wand directing at the empty corner. "There's nothing here, you're just hearing things-"

As he said this, the floorboards creaked again and out of surprise, Draco swooshed his wand in the direction of the noise, causing the closet to be thrown open and clothes flung out. Draco stared at the accident he'd caused. "See?" he said attempting a smile. "I told you there's no monster." Jon-Jon peeped out from under his comforters and giggled. Draco smiled and sat down next to him. "Daddy, will you stay til I fall asleep?" he asked, his eyes pleading. Draco didn't really want to but before his mind could process his words, he blurted out, "Sure." Needless to say, he was surprised by his answer but thought, _'I suppose I can stay for only a couple of minutes. He is just a kid anyway.' _Right after the several minutes of sitting by his bed and listening to the boy's rhythmic breathing, Draco looked down and noticed Jon-Jon's small hands wrapped around his own. He smiled at the new warm feeling brewing somewhere deep inside him as he watched his son sleep peacefully, knowing the protection of his father was nearby.

'_Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all.'_


	4. He has green eyes

**AN:** I just wanted to bring light onto george's conversation with sean for a minute…the reason ron hired draco in the first place will come up again as will how lucius died. Newho, on with the story.

_**And you may find yourself in another part of the world  
And you may find yourself behind the wheel of a large automobile  
And you may find yourself in a beautiful house, with a beautiful wife  
And you may ask yourself, well, how did I get here? **_

Letting the days go by, let the water hold me down  
Letting the days go by, water flowing underground  
Into the blue again, after the money's gone  
Once in a lifetime, water flowing underground.

"_**Once in a Lifetime" –Talking Heads**_

The Perfect Life

Chapter 4 – He has green eyes

Draco yawned, stretching his arms as far as they would go. With his eyes closed, he savored the last few moments of peaceful sleep before the full wake of the sun would inevitably force him out of bed. He lay still until he realized something cold and hard on his back. He began feeling his surroundings with his hands when he realized he was not on his comfortable bed but the hard wooden floor. His eyes flew open and lifted up his head, eyes shifting across the room.

'_Where am I?'_ Then he remembered what happened yesterday. _'Oh hell, so it wasn't just a dream.'_ Slowly he started to rub away the grogginess in his eyes.

"Oh good you're up," Hermione said entering the room with a brush in hand. "You better hurry or you'll be late for work again. I don't want Ron having another fit on me." Draco pretended not to hear her, lying still on the floor trying to collect his thoughts. "Draco darling, did you even hear me?"

"What! What do you want Gra—er, Hermione!" he barked at her. He had almost forgotten that this woman was his wife and probably expected him to not call her by her was-once last name. Needless to say it was quite hard not to because of old habits.

Hermione sighed as she busily paced the room grabbing her briefcase together. "If you hadn't slept on the floor, you wouldn't be so grouchy this morning." She paused to fix up the bed. "Oh and do you mind getting the kids ready? Sean's not coming by this morning."

It took him a while to process everything she'd just said. "Wha- Why? Where're the kids going?"

She heaved in a hopeless breath. "To my parent's house, don't you remember? You don't expect them to stay here alone while we're both at work. Now please get them ready. You know Jon-Jon can be a handful."

"Why can't you do it?" he whined attempting to close his eyes once more. She threw another pillow at his head before he finally gave in. "Fine, fine!" He took his time pulling himself up from the floor, groaning and cussing on his way. "That's why I love you!" Hermione shouted to his retreating back as he faintly muttered to himself, "don't remind me." Draco entered the first room across from theirs which happens to be the nursery. As soon as he walked through the door, he found the baby standing up in his crib as if he had been expecting his dad. Sighing, he picked up Andy and placed him on the changing table. That's when a very unpleasant stench filled his nostrils.

"Ugh," Draco gagged, stepping away from Andy who was smiling from ear to ear. "Hey, Granger- I mean Hermione! There's a smell coming from the baby," he called unwillingly across the hall. "Then change him!" came her reply. His nose wrinkled as he drew in a large breath and held his nasal passage shut. With one hand, he reached down and tugged on the clasps of Andy's diapers. Soon, the source of the odor was exposed to the air around him. Slowly turning purple from lack of oxygen, Draco ran out of the room gasping for air.

In the hall he was met with squealing laughter and running footsteps: Jon-Jon. "Mommy! Daddy's all purple!" he screeched with amusement. Draco lifted a brow. "You wanna be, uh, daddy's little helper?"

Jon-Jon eagerly shook his head but Draco carried him inside anyway. Giggling, the toddler wriggled and squirmed to try and get free. As soon as the baby was properly cleaned up and changed after 3 different attempts, Draco helped Jon-Jon dress himself. But as Hermione had said, he was having a hard time getting him to cooperate. The little boy refused to stay still, jumping, and fidgeting, and endlessly kicking. Every time Draco would try to hold his legs down, Jon-Jon would laugh and kick harder, claiming that it tickled.

When Draco finally managed to pull Jon-Jon's head out of the sweater, something drew his attention, something he was surprised he hadn't noticed before. Green eyes. Jon-Jon had green eyes. Maybe they weren't visible before because his dark hair draped over them. Dark, almost black, hair. Now that it was brought to attention, Jon-Jon frighteningly resembled someone else he knew. Draco narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Er—Hermione?"

"Yes?" she called from the other room.

"Were you having an affair sometime after Carina was born?"

She entered the nursery. "What makes you that?"

Draco looked back at Jon-Jon. "No one in my family has green eyes." He stared at her accusingly. Hermione followed his gaze to Jon-Jon and laughed. "Darling, they're bluish-green," she replied after examining her son. After he still gave her a doubtful look she smiled. "My father's eyes are bluish-green too. He got it from my side." She handed him the diaper bag and carried Jon-Jon with her out the room. "Now let's go. My parents are waiting."

Using the Floo network, the five of them entered the Granger household. Draco cautiously looked around and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He's never been in a muggle house before. He began rocking the baby back and forth out of nervousness.

"Mum, Dad! We're here!" Hermione called throughout the large living room.

"Okay Andy, just give me a little squeal when you see any muggles coming toward us," Draco whispered to the drooling child. Andy let out a dribble of noises which was soon followed by footsteps entering the living room.

"Hermione!" a pleasant voice welcomed them from the doorway. A woman, about in her late-fifties, with short brown hair stood smiling at them. "Hi Jon-Jon! And, oh Rina…you're looking prettier each time I see you." She caressed the little girl's fine blonde hair but Rina didn't return the affection. Hermione then nudged Draco, indicating for him to greet her mother.

"Um hi Mrs. Granger," he addressed her uncertainly. The woman laughed merrily and hit him lightly on the arm. "Oh Hermione, you're husband is such a doll! Draco hun, how many times do I have to tell you. Call me Eileen."

"Okay…Eileen," he replied awkwardly.

Draco wordlessly stared at the "filthy muggle" smothering his children with kisses. By the time she was through, she had left pink smudged lipstick all over their small cheeks. Jon-Jon was still smiling but Rina had furiously begun wiping her pale cheeks with her sleeve. Draco couldn't help but smile a little.

Eileen then turned her attentions to the baby in Draco's arms. "There's our wittle Andy!" She crossed the room and pinched the baby's tiny cheeks until they were pink. "Give Grammie some sugar!" Instinctively, Draco shielded the boy which sent Rina and the always cheerful Jon-Jon into a fit of giggles. Eileen stared at Draco in surprise but quickly brushed it off. "Well the kids are just in time anyway. I just baked a fresh batch of cookies."

Jon-Jon jumped up and down excitedly and was prepared to run into the kitchen if Hermione hadn't been holding him back. "Hang on there. We aren't leaving til we get our kiss goodbye."

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy," he said hurriedly, rushing to give them a peck on the cheek and dashed towards the intoxicating aroma of chocolate chips. Rina did the same and followed her little brother into the kitchen.

"Let's go Draco." He hesitated for a moment, giving Andy a quick glance. "I guess I'll see you later," he said to him and reluctantly handed him over to Eileen's arms. The baby then started crying as soon as Draco released him. He wouldn't have minded staying with Andy and the rest of the kids for a little while longer. It was certainly better than going to work for an insufferable, incompetent weasel.

He could hear Weasley's voice now… _Sod off ferret. Malfoy, you git. I'm gonna kill you in your sleep, and I'm gonna get all seven of my children to help with your torture._ Okay maybe he hadn't actually said the last one, but Draco was sure it had crossed his mind. Isn't working for a brainless Weasel torture enough?

Draco apparated to the front door of the Ministry building. For some reason he had trouble apparating directly to his office. Probably some wards set all around the building for safety purposes. He located his office without a problem and slipped inside. Once he had sat down, he wasn't exactly certain what his position required him to do. So he began shuffling through the contents of the hidden drawers he hadn't noticed the day before. Not long after, Kaitlyn knocked on his door.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," she said with a smile on her face. "Here are some paperwork Mr. Weasley required you to look over before scouting for new talent tomorrow." She dropped an armful stack of loose parchment which landed with a thud on his desk.

Draco stared at the pile wide-eyed. "Oh and by the way, he said he'd like to have them before the end of the day." Draco's stunned expression shifted from the parchments to her face. "By the end of the day? There's no way I can do all this by the end of the bloody day!"

Kaitlyn looked terrified as she slowly stepped backwards making for the door. "I- I just know what I was told sir."

:o)

Draco was nearly elbow high in the paperwork that no good Weasel had dumped on him earlier that morning when the door burst open and in stepped a handsome man with sharp features, his eyes as cunning as was his wit. He wore a business-like suit, as if he held a position of great importance, striding in like he owned the goddamn building, the arrogant bastard. He was tall, just about Draco's height, and wore a contemptuous smile, irritating the blonde just by looking at him. And yet, this man carried an air of familiarity, just enough for Draco to resist throwing him out, giving in to his hunger of curiosity.

"Draco!" the man exclaimed happily with outstretched arms, walking earnestly towards his desk. Draco lifted his head from the work, raising a discontented brow at the source of his disturbance. "You blasted fool! Imagine my surprise when the wife told me she met an unexpected visitor." Smiling, he shook his head dryly.

Quickly following his unwelcome intruder was Kaitlyn, surging through the door in frantic. "I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy," she flustered. "He just pushed right past me. I- I didn't mean to let him in. He says he knows you-"

Recognition soon trailed as Draco stood up, his shoulders easing slightly. "Blaise? Blaise Zabini?"

Blaise eyed Kaitlyn up and down, wiggling his eyebrows as he did so. "Cute secretary you got Malfoy," he commented, making obscene gestures her way. Feeling rather uncomfortable, she grabbed the doorknob and showed herself out. Draco found himself chuckling. "Still got that same touch with the ladies Zabini." Blaise smoothed a hand over one side of his hair. "You know how it is," he said with a grin. Draco knew that grin. It was the same mischievous grin he'd worn right after shagging some poor unsuspecting girl with the intention of getting rid of her the next day.

So Pansy was right about her suspicions of his unfaithfulness. Was there even a doubt? But then again, Draco was almost as certain that the matter of infidelity in their marriage traveled both ways.

"So, Malfoy," Blaise continued, seating himself on the chair directly in front of his former housemate. "Nice life you have going for you now. Working for a Weasel, are you?"

Draco gritted his teeth, trying with all dry patience in him to act as calmly as possible. "Not unless by force, Zabini," he replied busying his hands with the papers in front of him. Blaise laughed. "Still the same old Draco Malfoy, aren't you? Not daring to let anyone see your more vulnerable state." Draco snorted, "Please. A Malfoy never has a vulnerable side."

Blaise was smiling condescendingly. "Of course not. That's why you married that mudblood bitch, right?" He cupped his own chin pretending to be lost in thought. "Tell me again, why did you promise to spend the rest of your life with her? Love, was it?" There was that grin again.

Draco slowly shook his head. He knew what angle Blaise was playing at. He'd just have to go along with it. "What have I always told you? When it comes to women…"

"Promises are meant to be broken," they said together. Blaise threw his head back and laughed. "I never thought I'd ever see the day our infamous Draco would sound like he did in the old days. So what brought you to my lovely home anyway?"

Draco stood up almost immediately. "Blaise, something has happened to me," he said gravely. "No shit Draco. You share a bed with Granger," Blaise replied acting unaffected by the seriousness in his former friend's voice. "No…well yes that, but I meant something else." Draco walked around the desk, unsure of how to phrase his problem without sounding completely mad. "Yesterday…I woke up in a house I don't remember, beside a woman I don't recall marrying, in a room I've never seen before." Blaise continued staring at him with a bemused expression, still leaning back against the support of the chair, hands rested behind his head. Draco had a sudden urge to smack the overly-proud wizard. _'Oh great. He probably thinks I've flown off my rocker.'_

"I've somehow blanked out the last 8 years of my life. I don't remember a goddamn thing!" Draco was on the verge of hysterics until he managed to compose himself and remain in his calm demeanor. "Zabini, I never ask you for much. That was Crabbe and Goyle's job. But I need you to help me remember my life."

He waited sensibly for Blaise's response, but even Draco Malfoy had his limitations. Just when his patience was running low, Blaise spoke up. "You want me to help you reminisce in your traitorous, shameful life…" he chuckled mockingly. "Isn't this usually one's wife's job? The mudblood must serve some other purpose besides a good romp in the sac."

Blaise stood up and was making for the exit. "Who else would I ask for help, you prat. You're my best friend," Draco frowned in disapproval of the wizard walking away from him. Blaise stopped by the door and turned around. "You really don't remember, do you? Draco, we're not friends anymore." He smirked. "But it's good to see the old you coming back. Maybe you'll finally see the error of your ways and rid yourself of that filthy whore." Blaise then opened the door and closed it again behind him.

Draco plopped back down onto his chair, massaging his temples with both index and middle fingers. "This is just bloody brilliant," he sighed in frustration to the ceiling above him. "What in hell happened in those years I missed?"

Not a moment later, there was a shy little knock and Kaitlyn peeped her head through the crack of the opening. "Not now," Draco said hotly without bothering to as much as glance her way. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Malfoy, but Mrs. Granger is requesting for you." Draco raised his head in indifference. "Hermione?"

"Um no. Mrs. Eileen Granger."

He rolled his eyes. _'Of course. That…Hermione isn't a Granger anymore, she's a Malfoy.'_ He shuddered inwardly. "So what does the old bat want?"

"She wants you to come home right away. There's an emergency at the dentist's office that requires her to leave…"

"Mm-hmm," Draco said in a bored voice, almost dozing off upon hearing information he cared nothing about.

"…and the baby is sick."

Draco's eyes flew open, staring at her straight in the face as if daring her to challenge him. "Andy? He's sick?" He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he felt an impulse to leave his office and take those children away from that filthy muggle's house as soon as possible. _'I knew it! He'd gotten sick coz he's in that disease-infested hellhole. I always knew muggles were dirty.'_

He reasoned with himself that simple words such as 'Andy is sick' affected him so was because Andy was a magical child, as was Rina and Jon-Jon. And as wizards (witch), surely they would feel uncomfortable in a muggle's house as he would. Draco was only protecting young wizards who couldn't protect themselves. He didn't actually believe that they were his children, nor did he care about them, right?

Of course not! Helping out his own kind, that's all he's doing. So reminding himself of that cause, he shot up from his desk running past Kaitlyn and out the door. It never occurred to him until much later how much more efficient it would've been to use the floo network instead. All that clouded his mind was to reach Andy as fast as possible.

* * *

**AN:** Yes, I know. I'm kinda late updating (blushes) well hopefully I'll be updating a lot more since its my last week of skool, hoorah! Neway hope you liked this chapter and tho I'm not gonna pressure u into reviewing coz I kno we all get lazy (yes even me :P) I'd appreciate the thought…kinda comforts me in knowing someone actually likes my story. Well toodles for now. Thnx to the ppl who already reviewed! 


	5. The trouble with kids

**Disclaimer:** since warner bros. and j.k.rowling officially handed me all rights to the characters and all major ideas in this story, I take full credit… not!

* * *

_**Been running so long  
**__**I've nearly lost all track of time  
**__**In every direction  
**__**I couldn't see the warning signs  
**__**I must be losin' it  
**_'_**Coz my mind plays tricks on me  
**__**It looked so easy  
**__**But you know looks sometimes deceive**_

_**Been running so hard  
**__**When what I need is to unwind  
**__**The voice of reason  
**__**Is one I left so far behind  
**__**I waited so long  
**__**So long to play this part  
**__**And just remembered  
**__**That I'd forgotten about my heart**_

"**_Head over Heels" –the Go-Go's_**

The Perfect Life

Chapter 5 – the Trouble with kids

Draco ran all the way home, uncertain really for how long he'd been running for. As soon as he reached his driveway, he doubled over panting for air, cursing himself for even resorting to muggle-ways: running. "Note to self," he huffed exhaustedly, leaning up on his knees. "Get more exercise."

He dramatically kicked open the front door. "Andy!" Eileen showed up in the foyer. "Oh good Draco, you're here."

"Where is he? Where's Andy?" he asked rather crossly, to which tone Eileen stared at him widely. She has never witnessed Draco react so rudely to her. "My goodness! The boy's only got a cold."

"Don't give me that! Now where have you stashed him?"

"He's upstairs in the nursery," she replied just as hotly. "Draco-"

He hadn't given her a chance to finish her thought as he quickly dashed upstairs to Andy's room. He quietly crept in as he watched the small human being lying in the crib. Andy wasn't as jovial as he had been this morning. His pale face was flushed and his face was stained with tears as if he's been crying all morning on top of a runny nose.

Draco stared at him sadly before picking him up. "Hey you." Andy stared back but didn't cry. Draco took this as a good sign. "I heard you're not well. I came back to take care of you." Andy nodded like he understood and began grabbing parts of Draco's face with his small hands. The blonde laughed. "Missed me much?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent with him sitting in a rocking chair telling his baby the story of his recent 'adventure', if it even classified to be called an adventure, while feeding him with a bottle.

"And so here I am, working for that annoying Weasley, putting up with Potter, pretending to be Granger's husband. Well I suppose not really pretending if I actually am married to the witch… hey don't get me wrong kid. I know she's your mum an' all, but we never did get along. Always following around Potter and Weasley. She really grew up though, looks nothing like she did then… great body."

A look of lust entered in Draco's eyes as he stared up into nothing, but quickly shook off the thought. Whatever attraction he may have had for Hermione Granger in that quick second was gone now. "But hey, can't complain much right? I got you now. You, Jon-Jon, and Rina." He smiled affectionately and placed a gentle hand behind Andy's head.

Just as he said this, Hermione popped her head in the doorway. "Am I interrupting?" Draco looked up and placed a finger to his lips. "I think I just got him to sleep," he said with a triumphant smirk. She softly tiptoed closer to them and motioned for Draco to hand him to her. He was a little reluctant but did it anyway. As soon as he had, Andy woke up and began crying. Draco frowned at her but she just smiled.

"Don't worry; I'll get him to sleep again." With that said, she slowly rocked him back and forth, humming quietly as she did. Soon, the humming evolved into actual words until Hermione was singing.

"To kiss you in my mind  
and love you all the time  
Coz when I close my eyes,  
I still can see your smile."

Draco stared at her oddly, wondering if this was a traditional muggle-way of putting your children to sleep. Whatever it was, his mother never did it for him, but now found himself wishing she had. Now that he thought about it, his parents, not even his mother, showed him any sign of affection. At least with Lucius it was expected, but mother?

"It's bright enough to light my life  
Out of my darkest hour  
Please believe it's true  
When I tell you I love you."

A small smile tugged on the corners of Draco's lips. Hermione had a good voice. It wasn't great, nor did she sound professional at all, but pretty good. As he thought about it more, Hermione was really a remarkable mother. She was great with the kids. Her maternal instincts were right there, right in front of him singing his son to sleep.

Did he just admit to himself that he believed Andy and the kids were his? Of course he had. In fact, he surrendered to that fact hours ago as he was rocking that baby to sleep. But then again, who wouldn't want these kids to be theirs? They were friggin' adorable. (And they should be since they had half of the Malfoy genes.)

Draco wasn't exactly sure what force was acting on it, but at that very moment, he saw Hermione in a different light. She was no longer the buck-toothed, bushy-haired, Harry Potter tag-along, but an extraordinary woman. Why shouldn't he take advantage of the fact that she was his wife? Is it not one of the husband's duties to…'appoint' in such areas like consummation? Yes it was, and in no way should he feel guilty about it. After all, they were married. It was his right.

With this in mind, a sly smirk played on Draco's face as he stared at his wife. He decided he would take full advantage of the situation. "I think he's asleep now," she said turning to him happily. Cradling the baby while slowly putting him down to his crib, she snuck back out with Draco walking ahead of her.

"Draco?" He still had that evil smirk on and was now closing the distance between them. "I know that look. You're thinking you're going to get lucky tonight, aren't you?" He looked her up and down, satisfying the craving of his eyes as his hands pulled her hips up against his.

"Draco! At least wait till we get into our room."

Not so much as a foot they entered the master bedroom, Draco grabbed Hermione by the hips from behind causing both of them to topple onto the bed. Hermione rolled onto her back just as his busy hands began sliding up and down her sides. "You know you want me," he whispered so close to her ear, his warm breath could be felt on the curve of her neck. "Mmm," she moaned softly. As he was reaching to undo the buttons of her shirt, a flood of light from the corridor poured in as someone had opened the door.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Surprised, Hermione threw Draco off of her, causing him to roll onto the floor. "Jon-Jon… what are you doing out of bed sweetheart?" she asked awkwardly. Draco just groaned from the floor and pushed himself up. "I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep here with you?" He stuck his bottom lip out in a cute pout as Hermione looked over at Draco, a look that said, "how can we say no." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. There go his plans for the evening.

"Sure honey. C'mon here," she replied patting on the bed. Jon-Jon smiled brightly and jumped to the empty space between Draco and Hermione. Draco slipped under the covers along with Hermione and Jon-Jon, facing away from them.

"G'night mommy, g'night daddy."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Yea, 'night," Draco said glumly.

:o)

The next morning, Draco woke up before Jon-Jon or Hermione. He groggily slipped out of bed and almost fell down the stairs as he tripped over an action figure of a Chudley Cannon player. "Stupid, bloody toys…" he grumbled, picking up the toy and tossing it over his shoulder. He made it to the kitchen and was surprised to see Rina already sitting at the breakfast table eating. "Oh. Um, hey kid."

Rina looked up from her plate and regarded him for a moment before resuming back to her breakfast. Draco stared at the used frying pans lying carelessly on the stovetop, the open milk cartons left on the counter and several bowls used to mix pancake batter. "Is Sean here?"

The little girl shook her head as Draco lifted a brow in curiosity.

"You made pancakes?"

She nodded.

"You're two and you're already cooking?"

When he was two, all he was taught was that he was superior over muggles, mudbloods, half-bloods, and elves. Lucius made sure he knew his right place in society, which was really above everyone else.

"Jon-Jon's two," she replied in an emotionless monotone. "I'm four."

If there was any hesitation before, that was all gone now. Carina was most definitely a Malfoy. Draco could recognize that same cold air she carried with her. It was almost as if he was facing the smaller version of mother; only this one had honey brown eyes, just like Hermione's. Other than that, the similarities were uncanny. "Right, I knew that," Draco answered unsteadily.

After several seconds of standing there in awkward silence, he decided to make his own pancakes. He took his wand, and just before he could wave it over the raw ingredients, Rina spoke again.

"You're not my father are you?"

Draco looked up, eyes raised in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

"My dad always calls me Snitch."

He looked at her intriguingly, leaning on the counter. "Snitch? But I thought you didn't like quidditch."

"I don't. But not just that. Dad loves mum."

"What makes you think I don't?"

"The way you look at her." That shut Draco up pretty fast. He had no idea this girl was so inquisitive. He wasn't even aware until now just the bitter and negative air he'd been radiating since he found himself here. Sure, he didn't like his position of having Hermione as his wife but he hadn't intended on upsetting the children either. "Dad tells mum he loves her…everyday. And he hugs her and kisses her a lot too, even when they think I'm not in the room."

Draco blushed for the both of them, as it was obvious Rina didn't feel embarrassed saying it at all. He didn't even know why he was blushing anyway; Draco Malfoy never blushes. He loudly cleared his throat to distract himself.

"You know, you did a good job. You look just like him." Draco rubbed the back of his neck a look of amusement in his eyes, then turning back to the stovetop to make pancakes. His wand paused up in midair; not knowing what spell makes pancakes, or any breakfast food for that matter. "Dad doesn't know how to cook either," she continued. Draco couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"How did you get to be so smart?"

She stared at him with big eyes, as if the answer as so simple. "Dad," she replied plainly. _'Wow,'_ Draco thought with incredibility. _'She must really look up to her father.'_

"I read in mum's book once that there's a potion to make yourself transform into someone else-"

'_She even sounds like Hermione.'_ Draco smiled at the thought, something about it being so surreal yet wonderful at the same time.

"So did you use that potion to turn yourself into daddy?"

"Huh? What potion?"

"The polyjuice potion. Or are you an alien?"

Draco smiled at her. "If I tell you, can I have some of your pancakes?" She nodded fervently, the curiosity in her taking over. He leaned forward, resting on his elbows so his face was closer to hers. "Yes, I'm an alien from outer space. I took your dad's body to study wizards but don't worry I'm not going to hurt him. I like him. And what's more, I like his kids."

This made Rina giggle and nodded, letting him know she was satisfied with his answer. She gingerly took another plate and slid two flat pancakes from her plate to his. And together, they ate the rest of their breakfast for the remainder of the morning all the while enjoying each other's company.

Later that evening, Draco was buried in the paperwork he had neglected yesterday when he ran home in panic upon hearing Andy's illness. Now Ron was making him pay for it by staying some extra odd hours to make up for the work.

"I understand Andy was sick, Malfoy, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that I needed these done by last night," Ron had said. _'Stupid Weasel prat. Just coz his children are monsters compared to mine is no reason to take it out on me.'_

It was probably 10:30 p.m. when there came a knock on his door. "Not now, Kaitlyn. Whatever it is, my answer is no. I'm busy," Draco said waving his hand towards the door without taking his eyes off his work.

"Even too busy for your own wife?"

Draco looked up to see Hermione standing by the crack of the door holding a basket or some other. "Hermione. What are you doing here?"

She smiled innocently and shrugged. "I thought maybe I could take you away for awhile. You look like you could really use a break." Draco rubbed the back of his neck, never realizing until then how much it ached. "Uh, I don't think Weasley would like that very much." A slow, gradual smirk began to spread on his face. "Actually, a break sounds good." How can Draco ever pass up the opportunity to piss off that redhead and watch his face match the color of his hair?

Hermione smiled and stepped inside the room, gently closing the door behind her. "You're not just taking a break to upset Ron, are you?" she asked, setting a picnic basket down on a second table adjacent to the wall. Draco scoffed. "You just know me so well." He stood up and stretched his neck.

"Aw you poor baby." Hermione walked around his desk and began to massage his shoulders. "No you don't have to…oh. Ohh…" Draco closed his eyes and his once-tense shoulders relaxed underneath the gentle movement of her fingertips. "Mmm," he murmured in complete bliss. "This isn't the first time you've done this, have you?" She chuckled at the soft moaning sounds he made. "Enjoying yourself, darling?"

"Absolutely," he breathed out.

She leaned in closer to his back and nuzzled against the exposed skin of his neck. "Mm… just can't keep your lips off me, can you?" Draco smirked again as he opened his eyes and turned his head to one side to see Hermione looking up at him seductively. With her teeth, she softly traced along the curve of his neck making him shiver slightly.

"Ooh, you're good." He marveled at the daring gesture she made. It wasn't exactly everyday one would witness _the_ Hermione Granger acting so forward, and by sexual means. Then again, they were married. Just as Hermione leaned up to press her lips onto his, the slow creaking of the door sounded.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned her attention to their intruder, their lips never having the chance to meet.

"What brings you here?"

"Ron. I just brought my husband something to eat. Thought he might be hungry." She wrapped her arms around Draco's waist.

Ron just chuckled and shook his head. "Mione, you really ought to stop bothering my employees."

She smirked in return. "You know me. I just can't keep away from this one."

Draco smirked to himself. It was nice having someone want you and need you so much. It was a good feeling, even if it was Granger. _'She's not so bad,'_ he decided. _'She's actually pretty sexy.'_ The more he came about it, the more he enjoyed this new lifestyle; with the exception of Weasley of course. That one he could do without. Though Draco couldn't, and probably never will, figure out exactly how he came to where he was now. But that didn't matter.

"Hey Mione since you're here, I needed a woman's opinion. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," she answered then looked up at Draco. "I'll be back darling." As she released him from her arms and was half-way out the door with Ron gone ahead of her, she glanced back at Draco admiringly and gave him a suggestive wink. At that, he felt a strong sensation in his pants and had to shift himself until the discomfort passed.

He dropped back down on his chair as an unknowing smile crept along the corners of his mouth. _'She really has changed since Hogwarts.'

* * *

_

**AN:** yes I kno my updating is way past overdue but look on the bright side, I just finished my last exam HOORAH! lol well not a lot of ppl are reading my story neway (as my amount of reviews suggest) but I don't care. I enjoy writing for myself even if no one else likes em :)


	6. Anniversary blues

**Disclaimer**: you know the drill, half the characters aren't mine, nor will they ever be :'(

* * *

_**You know I can't smile without you  
**__**I can't smile without you  
**__**I can't laugh and I can't sing  
**__**I'm finding it hard to do anything  
**__**You see I feel sad when you're sad  
**__**I feel glad when you're glad  
**__**If you only knew what I'm going through  
**__**I just can't smile without you**_

_**You came along  
**__**Just like a song  
**__**And brightened my day  
**__**Who would've believed that you were part of a dream  
**__**Now it all seems  
**__**Light years away**_

_**Some people say  
**__**That happiness takes  
**__**So very long to find  
**__**Well, I'm finding it hard  
**__**Leaving your love behind me**_

"_**Can't Smile Without You" – the Carpenters**_

The Perfect Life

Chapter 6 - Anniversary blues

For the following several days, everything was going remarkably well. At least better than how Draco thought they would be. Every morning he'd get up, leave the kids with Sean, then go to work. He'd come home at around 5 and play with the children until Hermione comes home late in the evening. And if he was lucky, he would have his way with the wife. It was a routine really. But something new always happened to keep him on his toes.

So much like every morning, Draco assumed this one to be the same. He stretched as soon as the sun rays unpleasantly greeted his eyes, yawned, and headed for the bathroom. Hermione shot up from her bedside when Draco had closed the door, an excited gleam in her eye. It was a special day indeed. Special enough to make a big fuss over, that's for sure. When Draco reentered the bedroom, a hand on his crotch trying to adjust himself, he found Hermione sitting up and fully awake with a large box in front of her wrapped in decorative paper. She definitely looked thrilled about something.

"Hermione…" he said slowly, the name now easily rolling off his tongue like he'd been calling her that for years. "What's this-"

"Happy Anniversary!" she blurted out, unable to contain her bliss.

Draco's face dropped. _'Anniversary?'_

"You have no idea how hard it was to shop for you since you could never decide what you want," she laughed. She pulled on his arm, motioning for him to sit on the bed, and pushed the box towards him. "Come on, open it!"

Draco uncertainly took the box and carefully removed it from its packaging. It was a book. "History of Quidditch," he read out loud.

"That's not all," she said pointing at the box once more.

Draco dug deeper inside and pulled out a smaller box. When he opened it, he was astonished to see an old rusted snitch. But it wasn't just any kind of snitch.

"That's the snitch Roderick Plumpton caught when he held the-"

"-the record for the fastest snitch capture. I know," he finished, as he continued to stare at the not-so-golden ball like it were Pandora's Box. It must've cost her a fortune to get this. It was practically an artifact, one that every Quidditch fan would die to possess. "How did you…" he began but immediately stopped.

"Oh don't you worry about how I got it. Let's just say I had to ask for a lot of favors." She shook her head and chuckled, and then her eyes began to search the room. "Okay where'd you hide mine?"

"Uhh…" Draco looked around nervously.

"Is it downstairs?" she asked eagerly. "Coz it better be a big present if you couldn't bring it up yourself-"

"No!" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to recover himself. "I…mean…it's not downstairs." She continued staring at him expectantly. "Well, see, this year I wanted to…to…keep you in suspense for the whole day. Yea, so you won't get it till later." He tried to smile but only achieved so slightly.

But she only snorted. "Oh come on! You can never wait till the end of the day. So where is it, where is it, where is it!" She playfully frisked him but Draco didn't even crack a smile. He couldn't put her off anymore. She was going to find out anyway.

"I forgot our anniversary," he said quietly. By the look on his face, she knew he was being serious. He wasn't fooling around. He really didn't have a present for her.

"Oh," was all she said. But deep down, she was hurt. Draco studied her face closely, trying to figure out his next move.

"Hermione, you know the funniest thing happened. I-"

"Yea sure…you don't have to do that," she replied quickly sliding off the bed, avoiding eye contact. "I'm just gonna go get dressed okay." And with that, she exited the bedroom, leaving Draco sorry and confused as he watched her retreating back.

:o)

"Dad's never forgot a anniversry." Draco looked up at Rina who sat in front of him eating her bowl of cereal.

"I know. I can tell by the look on her face this was the first time." He sighed and propped up his chin on his knuckles, his eyes squinted in thought. "So, how am I going to fix this?" the question more directed to himself than to his daughter.

Rina shrugged her shoulders. "Flowers and candy?"

"Nah. Too cliché." He thought for another moment or two before he raised his head. "Hey, when was the last time your mother went on a picnic?"

She raised an eyebrow sarcastically. "Picnic?"

"I meant a picnic under the stars."

Rina smiled, almost as if reading his mind. "Now you're talkin'."

Later that night…

"Draco, what is this?"

"I told you. It's a surprise."

"This isn't about you forgetting our anniversary is it? Coz I already told you, I'm not angry with you. It's alright, really."

Draco held Hermione's hand and led her through a clearing in the middle of the night as she wore a blindfold over her eyes. She sighed.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Sorry. Can't do that." She held onto his arm taking cautious steps. She can feel the light breeze blowing in her hair, the glow from the moonlight streaking along her face. "Don't worry, we're almost there." They stopped suddenly in the middle of nowhere. "Wait here," Draco told her as he left her side. She can hear his feet shuffling away but she stood still. After a minute or two, Draco had still yet to return.

"Draco?" Hermione called out. There was no answer. "Very funny Draco. Now where are you?" Still, there was no response. "Fine. If you're going to be like that, then I'm leaving," she threatened. Silence. "I'm serious. I'm taking off the blindfold." She gave him a couple of seconds then began to remove the blindfold. Hermione was utterly irritated that Draco had decided to play such a childish game with her. But when she had uncovered her eyes, she was surprised to find what lay in her sights.

In front of her was a neatly lain out picnic blanket. On it was a picnic basket with two champagne glasses sitting in the middle. Several candles floated around the blanket, and off to the right stood Draco himself holding a single long-stemmed rose and wearing a certain lopsided smirk. Hermione's mouth stretched into a smile and averted her eyes up.

Scattered across their heads were thousands of stars. In fact, she had never seen the night sky so clear before. It was almost...well, magical. Hermione was in awe.

"Oh my..." was all she managed to mutter under her breath, still stunned by the beauty of the stars. "Wow Draco. This is...this is..."

"Romantic?" he offered, slowly making his way to her.

Finally her gaze fell on his presence once more. "Yes. Very." She found it difficult to hide the mist forming in her eyes.

They met each other half way, both wearing stupid grins. Draco tenderly fingered through her hair then tucking them behind her ear. While he handed her the rose with the other hand. "Happy Anniversary."

By this time, Hermione couldn't stop several tears from trickling down through her smile. "I knew you didn't forget. I just knew it." Together they sat in the middle of the blanket as Draco swayed his wand, the champagne pouring itself into the glasses. "Draco this is the most perfect anniverary ever. How did I ever land a husband as perfect as you?" She leaned into his body and looked up at his face with a love-struck stare.

He shrugged. "You're just lucky I suppose."

She laughed. "I am lucky. I must be the luckiest woman alive."

"I guess I'm not doing that badly in the 'luck' department either," he said with a smug expression, leaning back into the blanket. She smirked at him and allowed herself to fall atop of him, her lips hovering only centimeters from his, torturing him as much as possible. She knew Draco wanted so badly to taste her lips but savoured those few seconds of his torture because not very long after, he lifted his own head to meet her mouth. When their lips finally met, it was complete bliss; the same feeling one would get for achieving something after years of pain-staking hard work. Draco had never tasted anyone as sweet as Hermione's soft lips.

Pretty soon, the male dominance in his brain took over and he rolled Hermione onto her back so that he was on top. His wandering hands found their way on her legs and were now sliding up her dress. She suddenly placed her hands on his chest and gave a hard push, certainly hard enough to break the kiss.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It is our anniversary. Don't we have the right to..."

She shot him an evil grin. "I know, I know. Just...not yet."

Draco looked around confused. "When?"

Hermione had a mischievous gleam in her eye. "First let's dance," she said, jumping to her feet and pulling him up with her. He groaned. "Dance?"he whined. "What for?"

"Because I want to," she replied resolutely. "Besides, we should savour this moment. It's not everyday we don't have the kids to worry about."

Draco huffed in defeat. "Fine." He got onto his feet and locked Hermione into his arms as she coiled hers around his neck. She looked around expectantly then glanced down sadly. "What is it?"

"It's just too bad there's no music."

Draco took out his wand again and muttered a spell in which a harp appeared and began to play. "Better now?"

She smiled. "Much," as she began to rest her head on his shoulder.

Draco grinned, the warmth from her body seeping in through his clothes. _'That's odd,'_ he thought. _'My stomach feels funny for some reason. I can't be sick can I? Maybe it'll go away.'_ Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him with that same loving expression she had before. Draco's stomach jumped. _'What the bloody hell is wrong with me? It's like my condition gets worse everytime she looks at me like that... no one's ever looked at me like that. Well maybe cept for Parkinson. Then again, that crazy loon just makes my skin crawl.' _He shuddered inwardly at the thought of Pansy.

Draco continued staring at Hermione's face. She wasn't particularly gorgeous but she did have a glow to her. A quality he himself couldn't figure out. All he knew was that it was there, and she was irresistable because of it. Her features weren't sharp and elegant like a model's but Draco found himself wanting more of her with every second. Even if he could have her in bed every night, it still wouldn't feel like enough. He couldn't even stop staring at her as these thoughts ran through his mind. _'Oh bloody hell,_ _don't tell_ _me I'm actually falling for her! This can't be possible. I've never fallen for anyone, ever.'_ His worried mind trailed away as Hermione stood on her tiptoes to plant a light kiss on his lips. As she did so, his stomach began doing back-flips.

_'Dammit! I am falling for her. What am I suppose to do now? I've never fallen in love before. Do I even know what the hell love_ _is?'_ But it was quite difficult to stay worried when Hermione's eyes reflected the stars swimming above their heads. Soon enough, Draco was wearing that same stupid grin he'd worn when he saw her face light up earlier.

She leaned in closer to him, if that was even possible, and softly began singing in his ear.

"Coz when I close my eyes  
I still can see your smile  
It's bright enough to light my life  
Out of my darkest hour."

Then something happened that Draco did not expect. His backbone tingled and he blushed. How could this one girl be having such a big effect on him? Was he really falling in love for the first time?

* * *

**AN:** sorry this one took a while to write. im even more sorry if it sucked :( i was listening to Truly Madly Deeply when i wrote the last half of this so i tried to convey as much emotion as i could. hope it worked, im not much of a writer -tear- anywho, pleez review and i'll try to post chappie #7 faster. 


	7. I love her, I love her not

**Disclaimer:** i still haven't got around to buying the copyright from ms. rowling so no i don't own anything...yet ;)

* * *

_**I could lose my heart tonight  
**__**If you don't turn and walk away  
**__**Coz the way I feel I might  
**__**Lose control and let you stay**_

_**Coz I could take you in my arms  
**__**And never let go**_

_**I could fall in love with you  
**__**I could fall in love with you**_

_**I can only wonder how  
**__**Touching you would make me feel  
**__**But if I take that chance right now  
**__**Tomorrow will you want me still**_

_**So I should keep this to myself  
**__**And never let you know**_

_**I know it's not right  
**__**And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
**__**But I could fall in love, fall in love with you**_

"_**I Could Fall in Love" -Selena**_

The Perfect Life

Chapter 7 – I love her, I love her not

Draco sat behind his desk in his office staring blankly ahead of him. His mind kept replaying the events of last night, remembering the surreal emotions he felt. _'I'm not in love. I'm not. I'm just confused, is all. I'm Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. I don't fall in love. I take advantage of women's vulnerability. That's what we do. Malfoys don't fall in love. It's simply unheard of.'_ But it seems every time he's had himself convinced that Hermione meant nothing to him, he is again reminded of her smiling face and the way her hair bounced when she laughed. _'God, she's beautiful. How did I not see that before?'_ His face was hard and straight, the seriousness of thought pulsing through the vein on his forehead. It wasn't until Ron snapped his fingers in front of Draco that he snapped out of his reverie.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell is going on with you? You've been drifting in and out of daydream all day. I'm gonna need your full concentration if we're to get anything done today." Ron eyed his employee carefully, probably contemplating whether to just send him home or not.

Draco blinked several times and shook his head to clear his mind, shifting to sit up straight in his chair.

"Well, Malfoy?"

He cleared his throat. "Yea, sure Weasley. Whatever."

Ron frowned in disapproval, finally deciding Draco must be stressed over some reason or another. "Why don't you go to lunch and we'll pick this up where we left off." Ron gathered some folders with him and left the blonde's office. Once he had gone, Draco leaned back and heaved out a deep breath, hands over his eyes.

"I gotta stop thinking about this," he groaned to himself. "Before I actually start believing that I **do** love her." Softly, there was a knock on the door.

"What do you want!" Draco yelled through his hands, not bothering to move at all.

The door creaked open. "Draco?"

Draco knew that voice. He didn't like that voice, no more than he liked the person to which it belonged to. He lifted his head up apathetically. "What are you doing here Potter?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to have a few drinks over at the pub," Harry replied allowing himself in.

Draco looked at him with disinterest. "Can't you see I'm working Potter? I don't bother you with whatever it is you do."

Harry scratched his head. "But I just ran into Ron. He said he just gave you a lunch break."

"Yea that no good prat I bloody work for," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm working through lunch Potter," he lied. "It could take a while."

"It's alright then. I'll wait." Harry grabbed a chair and sat patiently as Draco watched him venomously from behind the desk. _'Damn. I don't think he's going anywhere.'_

"Fine! I'll go, just…get out my office."

:o)

Harry entered the pub all smiles with Draco lagging behind him, feet dragging and an annoyed scowl daunting his usually handsome features.

Choosing a table next to the bar, Harry motioned for Draco to follow. Hesitantly, he eventually did. A second or two later, two beautiful Spanish girls entered the pub, talking and laughing with each other. Harry stiffened, a sad longing look in his eyes as he stared at them walking past their table. As they did so, the girls glanced at Draco, whispering and giggling. Slightly disappointed, Harry shyly lowered his head and ducked down in so keeping his head leveled just above the surface of the table.

Draco snorted. "What's with you, Potter?"

He leaned over closer, much to Draco's displeasure. "You know those girls who just walked in? They're on the team with me, and I kinda fancy the tall one," Harry whispered self-consciously. "Her name's Valerie." He blushed as he said her name.

Draco averted his gaze to the bar where the girls now sat, every now and again stealing a glance his way. "No," he finally said flatly. Harry stared at the blonde with confusion. "No what?" "She's too tall for you."

Harry slumped back in his seat; quietly staring at the table surface like a child would after being denied his favourite toy. Draco laughed. Watching Harry Potter's weakness when it came to the opposite sex was most amusing to him. "Besides, she's way out of your league."

"But she's just so amazing, and I was hoping you could help me…win her heart maybe…" he looked up at him with hope.

Draco laughed again. "Not likely." Harry slumped back down again, wincing silently. "Christ Potter, why not just go up and ask the-" He was interrupted upon seeing one of the Spanish girls, the shorter one, standing by the side of the table staring at Draco intently.

"Harry, long time no see," she said, eyes still fixated on the former Slytherin prince.

Harry's brows twitched together. "What are you talking about? I just saw you at practice this morn—ouch!" Harry yelped in pain after the girl had given him a swift kick to the shins.

"Sorry how clumsy of me," she giggled. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Hey I'm not his friend," Draco quickly shot out, but then relaxed back in his chair, regaining his laid-back composure.

Harry frowned, still rubbing his shin to numb the pain. "Uh… that's Draco. And Draco, this is-"

"Teresa," the girl cut in, offering her hand to the brooding blonde acting unaffected by anything around him, even by the flirting witch batting eyelashes at him. "It's a pleasure, I'm sure."

"Right," was all he said, shaking her hand.

"You know, I'm one of the chasers on Harry's team," she said in an attempt to sound impressing.

"He knows Teresa. I told him," Harry retorted. Teresa shot him an evil glare before turning back to Draco with a saccharine smile.

"You know, you look awfully familiar," she continued, taking a seat uninvited next to him. "Are you sure I haven't seen you before?"

"You probably have. Or at least my father anyway…Lucius Malfoy."

Teresa's eyes widened. "Malfoy? You're Draco Malfoy? Wow you're…" Her hazel eyes swept over his entire body. "You're even more built and muscular than I thought." She traced her fingers along his arm and giggled girlishly. "My, my. Big biceps must be in the Malfoy DNA. I'd like to take a dip in that gene pool." She winked suggestively.

Harry had had enough. This cheap display was simply making him sick to his stomach. "For Merlin's sake Teresa! Roll your tongue back up and use your eyes," he snapped. "If you'd looked at all, the man is married. M-A-R-R-I-E-D!" He pointed to the wedding band occupying Draco's ring finger.

Teresa glowered at Harry but recomposed herself in time to turn back to Draco. "Anyway, I should be going. My friend's waiting for me. But here's my address if you're interested," she whispered so close to his ear, he felt her hot breath on his neck, as she slipped a small piece of paper under his hand.

She then stood up and walked away, waving flirtatiously.

Harry laughed. "How do you do it? You're already married and you still have women chasing after you."

Draco smirked knowingly. "What can I say? It's a gift." He picked up the piece of paper left on the table, and casually pocketed it.

The grin on Harry's face faded. "Woah, what are you doing?"

"What?" Draco looked up innocently.

"You're not seriously thinking about seeing her again, are you?"

Draco shrugged. "And what if I am?"

"Draco, she's the team whore! She's probably slept with every man she's come across with a pulse." He paused. "…well except for me."

Sigh. "There's a reason for that. She's hot. You're not."

Harry tensed, staring at the wizard across from him incredulously. "Wha…You…you have a family," he reasoned, having trouble forming the right words. "You can't fool around behind Hermione's back. You can't do that to her."

"Says who?"

Harry's eyes widened, surprised Draco was taking this so lightly. "I dunno…the marriage laws maybe! The point is, I know you would never do anything to hurt Hermione. You love her too much."

Draco smirked evilly, the same one he's used during their Hogwarts days. "Watch me." After saying that he got up and left the pub, leaving Harry in utter confusion and worry; unable to believe what had just happened.

Several hours later…

'_I'm doing the right thing,'_ Draco convinced himself as he walked the corridors to Teresa's apartment. _'I've got to do this to get back to my old self. If I don't, I could end up like Potter or Weasley.'_ He found her apartment number and knocked. _'See? I'm not in love. If I were, I'd actually feel guilty for even considering this girl.'_ The door opened revealing the smiling face of Teresa.

"Mr. Malfoy. Nice to see you again so soon." He smiled charmingly as he entered her flat. _'See how easy this is? I'm not changing. I'm not falling in love. I'm still the same old Draco Malfoy.'_

"So Mr. Malfoy, did the wife let you out to play?" she asked teasingly, closing the distance between them as soon as she'd shut the door.

He chuckled. "Ah, the wife. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Their faces were so close to each other, their mouths only centimeters apart.

She smiled. "Stay here for a second. I'll just slip into something more comfortable." She winked then left him in the living room.

Draco took deep breaths. _'Come on Draco. This is no big deal. You used to do this all the time. And you were quite good at it too. Nothing's changed.'_ He paced the room, rubbing his hands together in apprehension. _'What the bloody hell is wrong with me? I've never been nervous about taking advantage of a girl before. I used to have fun doing it!'_

"Oh Mr. Malfoy," a voice purred from the other end of the room. Draco turned around and his eyes nearly rolled out of its sockets. There, Teresa stood wearing nothing but a very small piece of lingerie. She looked very sexy to say the least.

'_Wow…Hermione would look amazing in that.'_ He shook his head violently to clear his mind. _'Would you stop that! You're here to shag this woman, not think about the mudblood.'_

"Mr. Malfoy is there something wrong?"

He heaved out a breath. "No. Nothing at all."

"Good." She slowly crossed the room to where Draco hadn't moved since she reentered, and took his hands to wrap it around herself. "You know, I've always wanted a man of your position to touch me, hold me…maybe even kiss me." She placed her hands behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mmm," she moaned, trying to gain access into his mouth by licking his bottom lip and tenderly massaging her fingers through his hair. Reluctantly so, he did. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he stiffened in her embrace. Draco wanted to go through with this, he really did. Just to prove to himself he hasn't changed at all. He was still the same sleep-with-any-girl-he-pleases Draco Malfoy. But he couldn't. He roughly pulled himself off of her, rubbing at his forehead.

"What's the matter?" Teresa stared at him in surprise.

"Um…nothing. It's nothing." He recollected himself together before leaning down again to kiss her. But every time he did, he couldn't shake the feeling of regret and betrayal gnawing at his insides. Just as Teresa reached for the zipper to undo his pants, he shoved her off again, her small body landing to the couch.

"What is the matter with you!" she screeched, more angry than confused.

Draco ran both hands through his hair. _'Why in hell can't I stop thinking about Hermione? She means nothing to me, absolutely nothing! I'm not in love; I don't even like her sometimes.'_ He was breathing hard and frowning. "I hate her, I hate her…" he continually muttered to himself, softly pacing about as Teresa looked on.

"Hate who?" she drawled dangerously, thinking he probably meant her.

"God dammit!" he yelled, hitting the air around him. Teresa even shrunk back slightly a little afraid he might lash out without warning. "Christ, Potter was right. I can't do this to her. I can't."

"Draco-"

"I'm sorry Teresa. I can't do this. I just can't. I'm married," he replied not looking at her directly.

"Really, what happened to 'what she doesn't know won't hurt her'?" She raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

He frowned at her. _'Man, Potter was right about her too. She is rather irritating.'_ "And you think by arguing with me I'm going to change my mind and have sex with you?" _'She must be daft if she says yes.'_

Teresa stubbornly stood up and crossed her arms. "Maybe."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Look. Just forget it right? I'm not shagging you and that's it. I'm out of here." He turned the knob to let himself out but she threw herself at the door, causing it to slam shut once more.

"You're not going anywhere Draco Malfoy." She pressed herself up against his body. "No one walks away from me. No one." She advanced towards him, with every step she took forward he took one backward until the back of his knees hit the couch and Draco fell onto the cushions. Teresa grinned sadistically and sat on his lap, each leg on either side of him.

"Come on Draco. You can't possibly tell me you don't find me irresistible." She dipped low to land a deep kiss on his mouth.

He picked her up by the hips, only to throw her to the side like a cheap rag. "I already told you no. I've got kids okay? And I care for them. I'm not about to turn my back on my children just for a cheap thrill." Teresa stared at him, jaw dropped. "And Hermione…" The words floated out of his mouth before he even realized what was being said. "…I love her too damn much to ever wanna hurt her. I'm never going to cheat on my wife." He paused for a breath, as if he just heard himself saying these things.

'_What the- I just said I love Hermione.'_ Draco scowled at himself inwardly as he hurriedly escaped from that woman's apartment. He felt like he was hyperventilating as he half-walked half-ran down the corridor to the lifts. _'Good Merlin, I _**have**_ changed! I can't just shag any woman I want anymore. I think I am falling in love…fuck!'_

Mumbling silent curses to himself, he worriedly left Teresa's building trying to figure how to deal with these feelings, which until recently were foreign to him.

* * *

**AN:** i just got a flood of ideas for this story the other day so i'm excited about writing future chappies for this story. however i am still willing to consider ideas if u've got any. actually i was gonna make this chappie longer but i figure i'll just split it into 2 separate chapters. newho i hope u enjoyed the read coz i luv reading ur reviews :P and if anyone can recomend a good fic pleez tell me...i am soo utterly and completely bored 


	8. Cake incident

**Disclaimer:** still not mine

_**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

_**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

_**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**_

_**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**_

_**Love…I'm in love**_

"**_Accidentally in Love" –Counting Crows_**

The Perfect Life

Chapter 8 – Cake incident

That night Draco came home late from work; mentally and physically exhausted from the day's events. Was he ever glad that day was over. He felt as if Weasley had him looking through the same document plays over and over again. Now he was back at the house where he can at least get some peace and quiet, though one thing still lurked in the back of his mind: Teresa. He was secretly seething inside for not shagging her when he had the opportunity. _'Why didn't I do it? I could've had her any way I wanted.'_ But no, instead he had declined because all he could think about was his children…and as much as he denied it, Hermione. Draco didn't know what it meant: the tingling sensation every time Hermione kissed him, the feeling of utter joy when he sees Rina or Jon-Jon smile, and the unmistakable worry he senses when he hears Andy cry. And he didn't wanna know. He was afraid to know.

Draco entered the dining room to find Hermione sitting by the kitchen table cross-legged on the chair, seemingly focused on the stacks of parchment and contracts lying in front of her.

"How was your day?" she asked routinely, without glancing up as she took a bite of her cake.

"Fine," he answered just as monotonously. _'I wonder what she'd do to me if she ever found out about Teresa… probably reward me for resisting temptation.'_ He rubbed his eyes in weary as he stuck his head into the fridge then frowned. "Hey have you seen my…" he stopped and narrowed his eyes at the plate which rested on Hermione's lap. "Cake," he finished in an angry drawl.

"Hm?" She looked up innocently, her mouth still full of chocolate.

"That's mine you know," he said to her in a stern voice.

"What is?" She swallowed the food in her mouth.

"That!" He accusingly pointed a finger at the half-eaten dessert. "It was the last piece of chocolate cake and I was saving it for later."

She shifted her eyes from the cake to her husband. "Oh. Well it didn't have your name on it or anything and I had the strongest craving for chocolate. But really, it's just a piece of cake. No need to get in a strop over it."

Draco folded his arms and glowered resentfully. "I am not in a 'strop'! I just had a really long day with Weasley pushing me around. And the only thing getting me through it is knowing that I'm able to come home to that piece of chocolate you are now scoffing down your throat." He stood on the opposite end of the kitchen, looking as if he were scolding at a young child.

Hermione, however, was unmoved by his firm disposition. In fact, she was used to it (being married to him and all). So, feeling his aggravation, she brought up a forkful of chocolate to her lips in a taunting gesture. "Mm," she murmured with a full mouth, dramatically rubbing her stomach with one hand. Draco stared at her wide-eyed. Did she just provoke him? No one dares to defy a Malfoy, no one. He stood his ground, trying to look as if he didn't care. The next second, he charged towards her with full force. Hermione jumped up and ran to the other side of the table giggling, cake and all.

"C'mon Hermione. Give us the cake." He eyed her plate then averted his concentration to her eyes, her deep brown eyes, anticipating her next move.

She smiled smugly, chin held high. "And what if I don't? What exactly are you going to do, yeah?"

He stopped for a moment pretending to think it over. "This!" he exclaimed suddenly, lunging forward across the table. She screeched gleefully and made for the stairs. But Draco was too fast for her; she had no chance. Half way up, he grabbed one of her ankles and pinned down her limbs to the steps. Laughing hard, she finally gave up and surrendered to the body lying on top of her.

"Okay! Okay! You want the cake do you?" She didn't wait for his response, simply picked up what was left of the dessert with her bare hand and smothered it all over his face.

Draco opened his eyes through the sticky mush, completely caught off guard and surprised by what she'd done. What surprised him even more was the way he reacted. Had it been any other time in Hogwarts, her and her bubbly friends would have suffered great humiliation under his hand. Not this time though. As soon as she'd wiped the chocolaty goop on his skin, he couldn't do anything but laugh. Not even a forced, mellow chuckle. It was a true, belly-aching laugh. He wasn't sure why he was laughing. He should be outraged that his shirt was ruined. Maybe it was something in the air that night. Or maybe there was something about the way Hermione looked right that moment.

She hadn't any makeup on, nor was her hair tamed that well. She wasn't wearing one of England's finest robes, nor did she own much expensive jewelry. Yet as Draco stared at her now, her eyes twinkling like the thousands of stars he witnessed the night previous, he could swear she was the most beautiful, most richest woman alive. Her riches were not in the surface area she occupied in Gringotts, but in the love she held within her. For a minute there, Draco almost forgot how to breathe.

Hermione was licking her fingers when she noticed him staring at her intently. "What? Did I get some on my face?" She felt around her cheeks for a sign of a sticky texture when Draco placed his own hand over hers.

"No," he whispered to her as if in a dream. "You're perfect."

She grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. Draco savored it; feeling like it was his first kiss in a lifetime. In truth, it kinda was. Nobody had ever made his heart beat faster and slower at the same time. It was like discovering a special, magical place no person had ventured into before. It was both exciting and scary.

Finally he broke away from her and chuckled to himself. He had unintentionally smudged some chocolate onto her face as well. She looked pretty darn cute with it too; it brought out the natural highlights in her hair.

"What? …oh," she said with a laugh, realizing what had been transferred to her face. "I always thought chocolate was my color, don't you think?" She batted her lashes theatrically.

Draco remained speechless but smiled back at her. At last, he knew what he needed to say. He needed to tell her how he felt.

"Hermione, I love you," he confessed truthfully, quite aware this was the first time he'd ever said that to anyone. "I am so madly in love with you."

Hermione caressed his cheek with one hand, the other gently reaching up to rest on the back of his shoulder blade just below his arm. "I love you too, Draco. Always."

**AN: **so? wht'd u think? c'mon, dont be shy lol. pleez pleez leave me a review


	9. Who killed Lucius Malfoy?

**A/N:** some ppl are asking whether or not I'm sending Draco back to the past and the answer is a definite yes. lol. sorry, I'm just working my way up to that :P but soon I promise just stay tuned.

_**I go through each day  
**_**_Hoping for something  
some little sign  
_**_**Showing me something  
**__**Now that you're here  
**__**I realize  
**__**I see my future in your eyes  
**__**Oh my darling  
**__**I see my future in your eyes**_

"**_I See My Future in Your Eyes" –Southside Johnny_**

The Perfect Life

Chapter 9 – Who killed Lucius Malfoy?

Draco was smiling. It was a little unnatural to see him grinning like a fool so early in the morning, since he was usually so grouchy at the break of dawn. But then again, nothing has been predictable up to this point. It was as if he woke up one day to find his entire world upside down (which he kinda did). And what's more is he loved it. He loved every little thing about this new life of his; he wouldn't trade it for anything. Well, save maybe for Weasley and Potter…

He leaned his head up on his palm, resting on his side while still in bed watching Hermione sleep. _She's cute when she sleeps,_ he decided, smirking like he held a secret in her smile. He contemplated in his mind whether to wake her up or not. But he didn't have to wait for long. Slowly, her eyes opened, never realizing until then how much he desired to look upon them.

They were different somehow, her eyes, from any other ones he's ever seen. Most would probably describe them as brown. But to him, it was more like chestnut, swimming in a sea of dark, dark chocolate with the barest hint of golden speck. It's difficult to pinpoint, really, what makes them shine like that. And if you looked hard enough, you could see her personality in them. It's remarkable, eyes as unique as hers. He found himself wondering how blind he'd been before.

"Hey there," she said sleepily, blinking herself awake. "What time is it?" She stretched and yawned, waiting for him to reply. But he didn't. He just kept right on staring, in spite of himself, and smiling all the while.

She looked up at him suspiciously, a playful grin on her lips as well.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes ma'am."

She snorted and laughed. "You're a riot you know that?" Jokingly hitting his arm, she squirmed to sit up. But Draco didn't move. He was still watching her intently, almost unable to avert his eyes elsewhere.

Hermione noticed this and glanced back, looking as if she was thinking of something.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Look at me like it's the first time you've really seen me."

Draco felt suddenly nervous. He hadn't had this feeling since that night on their anniversary. It was like a nervous anxiety or something to that effect. But pretty soon it had swept away, as Rina and Jon-Jon ran in unexpectedly and began jumping on the bed. Hermione sighed and gave her husband a knowing look. That was their cue. She stood up to head for the bathroom. He climbed out of bed as well to head down to the kitchen and grabbed a baby bottle. After warming up the milk inside with his wand, he entered the nursery to place the bottle facing down by Andy's open mouth. Andy welcomed it with a gurgling smile.

He went back down to the kitchen to find her making a pot of coffee. He smirked mischievously before sneaking up from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You are so hot when you make coffee," he nuzzled against her ear. She laughed and shook her head, turning around to face him. She slid her thin arms around his neck as both rested their foreheads against the other, swaying back and forth to the non existent music around them.

It was a stupid feeling really. The feeling of needing and wanting. Wanting to stay like this forever. Draco felt silly for wanting it so, like it was something love-sick girls were assumed to want; not him. Not the supposed Death Eater. He was meant kill muggles, raised in the right hand of the Dark Lord to help rule over all the other inferior beings beneath him. But right now, he'd much rather be a muggle than the future Death Eater if it meant a life with Hermione.

Some part of him wondered if he will ever go back; back to his luxurious life of fake smiles and hidden intentions. The inevitable reality. But the other part told that sensible voice to shut up. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to be the rich, spoiled, obnoxious monster Lucius brought him up to be. He wanted to be something more. And he had Hermione to thank for that. Just being around her made him want to be a better person. It didn't make any sense to him at all; Draco couldn't even explain it himself. But he knew, all his life he's been waiting for something to come along, and this was it. He could see it in her eyes, the answer he's been looking for to the unspoken question always lurking in the shadows of his mind.

He took in her scent, sending those uncontrollable goose bumps down his arm, the familiar sweet smell of strawberries tingling his senses. Though he lived a dark life before, he thought, maybe he'd done something right to deserve this.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of the backdoor sliding open.

"Great news. I've got great news!" Sean barged into the kitchen without knocking but fell flush when he realized what he just walked in on. "Oh, sorry," he apologized, shyly turning his head away like he walked in on an R-rated movie. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Hermione giggled and separated herself from Draco.

"It's alright Sean. So what is this big news?"

He turned back around, still blushing. "I got in. I just got the owl this morning." He held up a letter triumphantly.

"That's brilliant," Hermione said, fixing herself a cup of coffee. "Congratulations!"

Draco, however, cocked a brow. "Got in where exactly?"

"I'm going to be an intern for the Ministry…in Muggle studies."

Draco frowned. If he didn't know any better, he'd say this kid was a lot like that Weasley Sr. The sound of Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts.

"This calls for a celebration. We should invite the Weasleys and Harry for dinner tonight. It'll be great!"

Draco cleared his throat and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, I was hoping to just spend a quiet evening together, you know."

She smiled. "Oh, don't worry darling. It's just a small little dinner with friends. How bad could it be?"

Later that evening, Draco walked downstairs from his nap to find 20 to 30 redheads milling around casually, two thirds of them being loud, ankle-biting children and the rest—Draco supposed—were Ron, his siblings, and their better halves. The children were mad; running and screaming, throwing stuff and putting things in their mouth…it was like the first time he saw them, only now he wasn't in such shock. In fact he hardly felt anything at all, like it was the norm to see these little monsters trash his house.

He shrugged to himself and went on to look for his wife. Instead he found Jon-Jon playing with his wand.

"No, son, daddy's wand is not a toy," he took the wand from him and pocketed it. "Do you know where mommy is?" He pointed a finger to the backyard. "Thanks." He automatically kissed him on the top of his head, but he hadn't been aware of it until he left the little boy's side.

Draco was about half way down the hallway when something slammed into him. All he heard was a loud "Oof!" before he felt the stinging pain on his spine from the blow to the wall. Before he knew it, he was pushed into the coat closet only a few feet from where he was tackled, a room so dark and musty it was hard to breathe let alone see the person inches from his face. Desperately, he pulled his wand out and yelled "Lumos". Draco's face was stark white by the glowing green eyes staring intently at him.

"Potter! What the fuck are you doing?" Draco was nervous and shaking, despite his hard expression and the steel gaze he held.

"I won't let you do it Draco," Harry whispered, inching his face so close Draco had the urge to pull away instantly. "I won't let you hurt Hermione."

Draco continued staring at him like he was a madman.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you're on, Potter. But if you don't get the hell off of me, one of us is going home with only one grapefruit."

Harry glared for a minute longer, sizing him up, maybe even contemplating whether Draco was being serious or not, before finally stepping back to allow them both some personal space. But he was still watching him.

"I'm not going to let you cheat on her."

Suddenly he remembered. The girl, the Spanish girl…Tina, was it? Or Tessa?

"…Hermione is a great person, an amazing woman. She's been my best friend for years and I'll be damned if I let you break her heart now." Draco was slowly shaking his head but Harry continued on babbling. "You are the luckiest bloke alive to even be with her and now you're gonna muck it up like the stupid prat you are just coz some dirty-"

"Potter-"

"-cheap slag wants a quick romp in the sack-"

"Potter!" Harry then shut his mouth, though still enraged. "I didn't cheat on Hermione, nor do I ever plan to."

"Bollocks! I saw you with Teresa in-"

"What you saw was nothing!" He sighed. "I didn't do anything with her. I love Hermione and I would never, ever hurt her intentionally." Harry eyed him skeptically, silently judging whether his words were just bullshit. But Draco kept a straight face, looking from grey eyes to green, the seriousness of his words sinking in. "I'd kill myself first."

Harry released his collar at last. Then out of nowhere, he started laughing. Slightly frightened, Draco backed up against the wall.

"Um, Potter?"

"You know for a second there, you really had me believing you were being unfaithful," Harry laughed, slapping him on the arm. "That was a good one." Harry left the coat closet still in hysterical fits. Draco stood frozen, wondering what the hell that was about. He shook his head and ignored the fact that Potter had finally snapped, and continued on finding Hermione.

He spotted her at last, talking to some women he was sure looked familiar.

"Draco!" she called happily, waving for him to come forward. The other four women turned around as well. It was then he realized they were the Weasley wives and Ginny.

"Um Hermione, why didn't you wake me when they got here?" he asked as he stood next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I wanted to but Jon-Jon wouldn't let me. He said you looked like you were dreaming of heaven." She smiled innocently.

"Aw, that's so cute," Ginny cooed.

"That Jon-Jon is so adorable," Monica added to the smiling women gathered around her nodding.

Draco ignored them, but couldn't help smiling a little. He turned back to his wife. "Hermione, you know heaven doesn't compare to you," he whispered into her neck, meaning it only for her ears.

"Aww!" all the women chorused together.

"I wish Ron would say things like that to me," Luna pouted.

"Please! The only romantic thing Fred's ever said to me is the occasional 'pull my finger'," Angelina grumbled abrasively, shaking her head. The rest of the women giggled.

"Hey Herm, before I forget, you've got to show me those pictures you took on the trip last weekend," Ginny reminded.

"Ooh, pictures! I want to see them too," the rest of them squealed.

Hermione thought for a minute. "I've got them upstairs. Draco, do you mind-"

"Not at all, babe." He turned back to the wives. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me." Draco made his way to retreat back down the hallway. Behind his turned back, he could still hear the females babble.

"You are so lucky Hermione."

"She's right. I wish I snatched him up for myself when I had the chance."

"You mean back at Hogwarts? Ha! Ron would've gone ballistic! I don't think he'd have liked the idea of Draco with his baby sister."

"Well it's not as if Draco is the same ferret we knew back then."

"That's true. I never would've thought he had it in him until I saw what he did for Ron. Ron owes him his entire life."

By this time, Draco was already halfway up the stairs so he didn't hear the rest of that conversation. But he was a little curious. _Weasley owes me his life?_ When he reached their bedroom, he began filing through the drawers and scanning across papers he found on the desks. Hermione hadn't exactly been specific where these pictures were. Finally he decided to check the closet. On the upper shelf above the hangers he found boxes. As he tried to pull one down, more boxes, books, and parchment came crashing on top of his head.

Draco grumbled and rubbed the tender spot on his forehead where a bruise was soon to form. He crouched down to pick up the fallen items, his eyes quickly skimming over everything. And that's when something caught his eye: a newspaper article. In fact, there was lots of it. He looked at one in particular.

Its headline read:

**Malfoy Feud: Father versus Son**

Draco frowned as he read on.

'While everyone in the wizarding world struggles to pick sides in the  
upcoming war that most say will determine the fate of our  
future, it seems that young Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius, has alrea-  
dy chosen a side; and it isn't beside He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
There are already reports slandering the Malfoy name even after  
Lucius' most recent release from Azkaban.'

Draco gulped audibly. _Father was released from Azkaban?_ When he found out Lucius died, he'd automatically assumed it happened in prison. Then he remembered what Pansy had told him.

_"If I remember correctly, weren't you there when he was killed?"_

He was there. Draco had supposedly witnessed his father's murder. No, not just death. Murder. Someone had intentionally killed Lucius Malfoy in his presence. But what did that mean? Did it mean Draco himself had been a part of his demise or had he been trying to fend off the attackers?

His eyes trailed to the next clip of newspaper article, one with a heading that read:

**Father-Son War Continues In Their Home**

Beneath it was a stolen shot of Draco and Lucius arguing in the library of the Manor. The picture had been taken from outside through a window, the photographer obviously was hiding in the nearby shrubbery.

'Behind closed doors, the internal war between the Malfoy  
men continues. It seems Draco Malfoy's recent loyalty  
switch has turned many heads, especially that of his power-  
hungry father, Lucius. In an earlier exclusive, it has been  
revealed by the Daily Prophet's most reliable source the  
reason for the young Malfoy's change of mind. It appears  
the Hogwarts Head Boy has been letting his heart control  
his actions as of late.

'The source has been quoted to say, "Draco Malfoy's fallen  
in love…whatever that means. He turned his back on his  
friends and spat on his father's love just to ogle at that mud-  
blood bitch. All he ever does is hold her hand. It's sick!"  
Draco's girlfriend, Hermione Granger, a muggleborn and  
fellow Head Girl alongside Draco, is also a longtime friend  
of Harry Potter's…'

Draco's fists were clenched. If someone ever had the nerve to say these things to say his face, he'd probably have lost it right then and there. But somewhere in his mind, he already knew who this 'source' was, and was now seriously regretting he even considered him a friend in the past.

He flipped to the next article clip.

**Family Battles End on the Fields**

'Lucius Malfoy, alleged Death Eater, was killed on the 12th of July by his  
only son and heir, Draco Malfoy.'

Draco stiffened. But he couldn't stop reading. It's too late now.

'It has been reported that Lucius had originally cornered Ms. Granger  
and had planned to torture her before eventually murdering her, until  
Ronald Weasley (fellow classmate and her ex-beau) fended him off  
to rescue Ms. Granger. Unfortunately for Mr. Weasley, his wand had  
been knocked from his hand, leaving him utterly defenseless from the  
advancing Lucius.

'"He had a mad look in his eyes," Ginny Weasley, sister of Ron,  
sobbed mercilessly, as she had seen the entire scenario bleeding half  
to death on the ground not too far away. "I knew he was going to kill him  
…right in front of me." Ginny paused in attempt to subside her crying.  
"There was nothing I could do. There was nothing Ron could do. We  
were both lying on the cold earth helpless and silently praying to be  
saved. Then Draco came."

'Right as Lucius had pointed his wand and yelled a curse into the  
night air, Draco had jumped in front of Weasley, the curse instead  
stunning Malfoy Jr. in the leg. In a midst of fury and defense, he  
counter-cursed his father into his death. More details of the war  
on page 3, and a list of the names of soldiers whose names shall  
always be remembered in honor of the Light.'

Draco was trembling.

He couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. But it was there, written in black and white. It was **he** who had killed Lucius. It was **he** who had saved Weasley. He's the reason Lucius was dead. He murdered his own father.

To the left of the article was a large photograph of him, taking up almost half the page. He was crying, like he was in pain. From physical or emotional pain, he wasn't too sure. Yet it seemed to be more the latter, as Hermione stood beside the crouched form of Draco, hugging and holding him like a bruised child. The Draco in the picture looked to be at lost, eyes hiding from the faces of others, hands shaking with dripping red blood, and cheeks smudged with dirt and flushed from the tears. After several moments, he was still and allowed Hermione's arms to fully wrap themselves around him. Closing his eyes, he embraced her back, holding onto her so tightly it was apparent he wasn't prepared to let go anytime soon.

Draco was now shaking his head. This was impossible. He wasn't a murderer. Especially not to Lucius. Sure, the man was a prick and certainly had mental issues, but he wouldn't kill him. He didn't even have it in him to kill Potter if he were given the opportunity.

Suddenly he felt a figure standing over his knelt body on the floor. Draco sucked in a sharp breath as he turned around.

His grey eyes were met by stinging blue ones, a look of sorry in them, instead of the usual patronizing gaze they held.

"You know, Malfoy," Ron began, taking a few short steps forward. He was looking down, almost as if he was embarrassed. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about…what happened on the Fields."

He looked up to meet Draco's stoic face but turned away again when he caught sight of the miserable Draco and Hermione holding each other in the article photo. He took a deep breath, wishing the pain to go away before Draco could sense it. When the feeling didn't immediately vanish, he hid his face under his long bangs and continued on talking.

"I can't even imagine how it'd feel like to know you killed your own father…" He coughed uncomfortably. "Even if he was the scum of the earth."

Draco wanted to say something. He tried; he parted his lips but nothing came out. His whole mouth was dry from the words, the questions he wanted to get out. But even if he had the strength to talk at the moment, he was at a lost for what he'd say.

What **could** he say? He supposedly saved Weasley's life, the same person he'd hated, loathed, and teased for years. Then again, the same could be said for Hermione.

"Um, Malfoy," he looked up this time, regardless of the mist formed in the corners of his pupils. "I don't think I've ever properly thanked you." Ron smiled slightly, but more at his feet rather than anything else. He rubbed his neck to ease his own tension and patted Draco on the shoulder, though a little rigid and awkward, still friendly. Then that was it. Ron turned on his heel and left, without another word and just left. He never actually said the words "thank you" but he didn't need to. It was more like an unspoken agreement and Draco understood it clearly.

He let a small smile on the corner of his mouth, allowing the newspaper article to be forgotten and fall from his hands.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, I feel like I should apologize. This chapter isn't as good as I planned it out to be, and frankly, I was too caught up with other stories I've been reading that I completely neglected this one. But on a brighter note, at least I've tied up some loose ends. If some of you recall, I never explained why Lucius died or why exactly Ron hired him even though they don't see eye to eye (I think it was in chapter 3 when I brought that up). Anyway, probably one more chapter to go til Draco goes back to his own time. And a big thanks for reading my lame-ass story :)


End file.
